Missing
by Sasha's wife
Summary: Jane and Maura are part of an unusual family. Two best friends, living together, raising a child and solving murders. But everything changes one night when something suddenly happen. And Jane has to begin to deal with her feelings, the guilt and the fear of losing the people she love most. RIZZLES.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! It's all new for me, specially because english it is not my mother language. So I apologize in advance for any mistake. If anyone want to be my beta reader i'll be glad. This is my first Rizzles fic too. I'm so excited because this came out from a dream. It have a lot of drama, a lot. But I promise lovely Rizzles moments as well. So, I hope you like it and please let me know what do you think about and if you have any idea or something, Just leave a little message. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jane get out of the car and opened the back door. The little brunette with two curly ponytails was entertained with her animal's book in her security chair. She was dressed with a lovely white dress with purple roses that Angela has given to her. She didn't even look at her mother when she took her in her arms. It wasn't common to Jane take her daughter to the police station, but Angela was in a interview and Tommy was working. She didn't had a choice. She had to be with her there until Maura was available.

"Good afternoon detective Rizzoli!" Said the man in the hall when he saw Jane with Sofia in her arms coming.

"Good afternoon" said back passing her card.

"Good afternoon gorgeous"said softly to the little girl. She looked at him and smiled.

"Say hi, honey" Jane ask softly"

"Good afternoon officer" she said and the man smiled.

"She's so cute"

"Thank you" said Jane proudly and get into the elevator" See you later Jack.

* * *

"Where are we going Ma?" asked curiously hugging her book.

"First of all will see uncle Frankie and _nono_ Korsak"The little girl nodded and don't said anything else. On the way a lot of partners stopped them to greet them. After all still being strange to everyone to see Jane in her mother role. Sometimes even she couldn't believe it. When she put the little girl on the floor she looked all over until she found the person she was looking for.

"¡ _Nono_!" she cried running to him.

"My lovely little princess!" said the sargeant opening his arms to hug her"How's the most beautiful girl in the whole world?" She give him a kiss on the cheek"

"I'm fine" she answered with a cute smile.

"Hi Korsak"said Jane"

"What is this beautiful surprise about?"

"I hadn't anyone who could see her" said shyly. Korsak look at the girl and she smiled at him showing all her teeth.

"I can take care of her if you want" The detective smiled.

"Thanks, but Maura is taking her to the museum or something today"

"Where is she?" asked anxious the little girl.

"She's coming sweetie" Jane took her phone and call Maura. The doctor answered with _"You're already here?"_ "Yes!" she answered and hung.

A few minutes later the elevator's doors opened and Maura looked for her. When the girl see her jump off Korsak's lap and ran to her.

"Mommy Maura!" she cried excited.

"Hello, my little piece of heaven" said taking her in her arms putting kisses all over her face "Are you ready?" Sofia nodded.

"Where are we going today?

"Today.." said Maura with a spark in her eyes as always she was with the girl"we're going to the children's museum of contemporary art" Sofia opened her eyes excited. Jane smiled.

"Oh my god you're converting her into a geek like you" said between laughs. Sofia frowned and look at her seriously

"There's nothing bad in being intelectual. It is not true Mommy?" Maura contained her laughter and nodded.

"That's true. You must be very proud of your brilliant brain"

"I know" answered the girl.

"You are not my daughter" Jane quipped walking to them. She stroked her daughter's cheek under Maura's gaze" I walk you to the car.

Korsak saw the two women with the baby girl disappear behind the doors and He could not help thinking that if one of the two adult dared to talk to each other, would be a nice couple . Because, after all, they already were a family

* * *

The women walked to Maura's Mercedes parked in her habitual place. It had installed permanently a security chair in the backseat.

"Hey Rizzoli" an officer greet her before open the car "Hi Doc"

"Good afternoon" they said at the unison.

"Family trip?" the women looked at each other and Jane shook her head.

"Nope, just they two. Duty calls" It wasn't like if Maura's duty doesn't calls her, but since Sofia was born she had given a couple of cases to Dr. Popov to have more free time. It wasn't a decision who pleased her too much, but she wanted to be there for the little girl and she could do things like she wanted to do as a child with her mother. That was something that as a Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts she could do. Sometimes Jane's free time was short and she take care of the girl, or Angela when they were involved in a extense case.

"What a beautiful girl" said the woman "And what a strange but precious eyes" said watching her carefully and noticing she had the right eye brown and the left eye hazel green.

"That's because the heterochromia"said the little girl surprising the woman.

"I beg your pardon?" said the officer

"It is because the heterochromia" repeated slowly for the woman to understand. Jane smile distressed and Maura so proud.

"It is a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin" Maura clarified.

"Oh" she muttered "well it was nice to see ya'" with a weird face and a little ackward she left.

"You two love doing that to people. Don't you?" they both laughed nodding "Are you sure she's not your daughter?" the detective asked joking while opened the back door.

"Of course I'm sure Jane. That's physically impossible "The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Stop!" she said turning to her before she keep talking "I'm not serious" Maura nodded a smiling muttering a soft "Oh". Jane took the girl and put her in her chair" Be a good girl ok?" Sofía nodded and received with a smile the kiss from her mother in her forehead "Love you"

"Me too Ma" Jane closed the door and turn back to Maura.

"Anything you need just call me" Maura smiled with her chest full of tenderness. Despite she shared day by day with her friend, her heart still melting when she saw her with her child "Take good care of her" whispered although she knew it wasn't necessary. Sofia was Maura's eyes, even before she was born the world of the doctor spinned around the little girl.

"With my life"the blonde answered opening the door with a lovely smile. Jane nodded and watch them left. After a deep breath she came back to work.

* * *

Hours later Maura and Sofia walked holding hands through the mall. The doctor had in her free hand a lot of bags from different shops, all of them for kids. It was something they do every weekend, go shopping and some educational activity. The visit to the museum was stimulating, Sofia loved art and she had an innate curiosity, good memory and a IQ outstanding for a girl of her age. She couldn't help watching her and remember her childhood, when everything around her was fascinating and all she wanted to do was to know more about anything. Sofia was like that, she was the daughter she's been always dreaming of. Despite she was Jane's daughter, Maura had adopted her. When Jane had 5 months of pregnancy she and Angela convinced her to move in to Maura's house. So she wouldn't be alone and she would have her mother and her best friend just doors away. And since then they lived together, Maura had adapted her home office as the child's room, and she had decorated it herself. Time later, despite Jane wanted to live alone again, she had no heart to separate Maura from Sofia and viceversa. The detective knew how much Maura was dreamed with a child and how much she suffered because she couldn't. Her little girl filled that hole in her life and the two of them enjoyed the link they had.

Of course never it's been easy. Jane was accustomed to independence and so many times the doctor's overprotection reached stressful levels. Even more because Sofia has always had a very fragile health. Despite she had a normal life and low complications Maura was obsessed with take so much care of her.

* * *

"Mommy"said the girl pointing an ornamentation"Look how pretty!" and that was all she needs to say to get it. And Sofia knew it. Just had to point at something or say something and Maura gave it to her. The analytic side of her brain tells the doctor that it could be counterproductive, but also tells her _"Sofi is a smart kid, independent, creative and with a high selfesteem. There's nothing bad wanting to gave her everything she could to make her happy"_

They get into the store and Maura released her hand to let her be. She watched her dissapear between courtains and decorations for her room. She touched everything she could until she decided what she wanted. Moments later they left the store with another bags collection.

"Sofia" she called her when the little girl has hidden between a display racks"It doesn't look safe. Come here"The girl smiled jumping to her obeying without actualy doing it" Sofi"she insisted in a stronger tone of voice noticing she was doing it on purpose, but the little girl deviated from the straight line that led to her and stepped away" Come here little imp"said laughing taking her by the waist"You know it's hard for me to get you up with all this bags"Sofia laughed nodding having fun of the situation"It's time to go home" After making small tickles in her tummy she put her on the floor and took her hand.

* * *

Once in the parking Maura opened the trunk and left the bags there without released the girl. After that she put her on her security chair.

"What do you want to hear in the way home?" Maura asked while she put her seatbelt on, watching the girl trough the rearview mirror"Remember today is friday, it is Masters day" Sofia looked at her thoughtfully"Do you remember any of them?

"Mmm.." Sofía looked through the window trying to focus, she didn't remember very well the name of the men who her mother called"Masters of classical music" they were the ones who played the music that Maura put her to sleep. She was trying to remember any of them who weren't Vivaldi, Mozart or Beethoven, they were her favorites, and Maura knew it. But she liked to impressed her and make her feel proud "Shumer?

"Do you mean Schubert?" corrected her sweetly. Sofia nodded and smiled. Maura searched for the music and once underway she started the last lesson of the day about the life and the most important work from the composer of turn.

* * *

"They should be here right now"said Jane nervously biting her nails.

"Sweety Calm down, you know that being with Maura is the same as if she were with you" Jane smiled. She knew it. Fully trusted her. But her instincts told her something was wrong" Did you call her?

"Like 30 times" she responded moving the legs" But the phone has been turned off. I don't know Ma, I'll go look for them. Maura is never delayed.

"I know" Angela said approaching to her daughter" Stay calm. Sure they lingered on something.

"Ma, you know how strict she is with Sofi's bedtime, never lie down after eight. It is eight thirty" Angela was nervous, she knew her daughter was right. But didn't wanted to worry her more. There was a moment of silence before Jane's phone barely rang" Rizzoli" Jane's expression slowly changed to a full panic. Her face turned white. She failed to say anything. She took the keys and sped away from the house without saying a word.

* * *

When she reached the place she parked without looking where and went at full speed looking for Frankie.

"Jane" he Said taking her sister forearms"Calm down

"¿Calm down? Where is Sofia? Where is Maura?" Her voice trembled like her legs. All she could see from that angle was the back of the car" Let me pass"

"Jane, no" He tried to stop her but he couldn't. The detective passed the barrier and her legs failed letting her fall down on the floor when she saw the two wrecked cars. She took a trembling hand to her mouth. Frankie rushed to her side without really knowing how to say it" Janie ...

"How are they?" She asked with a hint of voice dreading the answer. Frankie swallowed.

"They are not" The words escaped from his lips timidly and echoed in the mind of the detective"

"They are not? How they're not Frankie?" her voice slightly regained strength. He pursed his lips and continued his Explanation.

"It wasn't an accident. They rammed to Maura's vehicle on purpose. Someone planned this Jane. They have been kidnapped" Jane's heart stopped and felt the world open to her feet. The two people she loved most were gone.

* * *

 ** _Ok! this is all for now! I hope you liked it._**

 ** _I know you have so many questions, but it'll be answered with the following chapters._**

 ** _Don't forget to let me a review if there's any mistakes, please let me know! see you in the next one!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews favs and follows, you really make my day._**

 ** _This will not be a very long story, although this is just the very beginning. Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Friday 7.49 p.m_**

All that Maura could feel after the impact was severe pain around her left side and an unbearable stab in the head. She tried to turn disengaging the seat belt.

"Sofi Are you okay?" She looked up and her heart returned to her chest when she saw the girl nodding scared."

"Mommy, you're hurt ." Her eyes were glassy and wanted to mourn."

"Take it easy, sweety. Everything's fine, it's just a small bruise. Now listen to me." The girl pressed her lips and obeyed" Stay calm. I'm here." Again she nodded." I'll call Jane . You stay quiet ." she said more to herself than to the girl. Her leg was stuck and could not move. When at last she could get away, she jumped into the back seat to make sure that her child had not suffered any trauma." Are you okay?"

"Yes" she whispered before a gunman opened the back door. Maura instinctively stood before the girl earning a direct blow to the face.

"No!" she yelled trying to get up to go for the girl, the man took her hair and pulling her with the help of another guy was thrown to the ground outside the car ." Wait!. Please. Don't touch her!." She begged stretching her arms when she saw a third man entering to the rear of the vehicle." Listen to me!." she said trying to turn around to the guy that kept her imprisoned" Take ME . She's just a little girl. Please. I can give you money. Whatever you want. Just don't take her away. Please!" she cried with tears running down her cheeks.

"Mommy!" Sofia screamed frightened when the third man took her in his arms. That yell hurt Maura so much more than the foot that was crushing her back preventing her to breathe." The man with the girl started to walk away.

"Please. Take me too." she tried to convince the men." together we have more value. She's sick. I can take care for her." she desperate took the man in front of her from his ankle, but he got rid of it by kicking her hands.

The guy who was by now pressing her back with his knee tied her hands" I will not attempt to flee. Please, take me with her." But there was no answer, Maura looked at Sofia crying in the man's arms and she couldn't stand it anymore, she had to do something." If it's against Jane" started to say in her last attempt" She will suffer even more if we both disappear." The man who was holding Sofia stopped." She Loves Me!." she cried. The man gestured with his chin and the other two nodded. They helped her up and when she was about to thank them a blow on the back of his head left her unconscious.

* * *

 ** _Friday 8.50 pm_**

Jane was not intimidated. She crossed the police line and requested gloves to survey the scene. As much as Frankie refused, her sister was bent on watch everything by herself. Despite It was not her jurisdiction. But personally involved her. She would not stay by arms crossed waiting other people to find them. One of the officers was taking pictures of both vehicles. She tried to calm down a bit before daring to look inside the Mercedes. Using a flashlight she broke through on the passenger seat, Maura's phone was down on the carpet. She took it carefully and save it as evidence.

She took a deep breath trying not to collapse and continued examining the driver's side, an unbearable pang pierced her chest when she saw the blood on the carpet, the seat and the backrest. Maura was hurt, no doubt about it and had lost a considerable amount of blood. But, what about Sofi? she didn't dare. She couldn't see the back seat without wanting to scream in pain. She breathed trying to fill her lungs but could not.

Barely breathing and feeling dizzy. She left the front to finally see the site where her daughter was. Before doing it, she called Frankie.

"Have you taken samples from there already?" she asked, pointing to the driver's side . Her brother nodded.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?

"Yes" she said with a sad smile. Frankie walked away, after gently touching her arm, to continue in another sector. The detective took a deep breath before getting in the car again.

She collapsed when she saw her daughter's empty chair and further to see the bloodstains that were around . Sofia was also wounded . She took the back of her hand to her forehead trying to regain some strength to just wanted to die right there and not keep feeling that searing pain in her chest.

"Jane!" her brother's voice called her. She took one last look at the chair and unconsciously stroked it before leaving."

"What have you found? Any sign of the attackers?" she said trying to sound calmed." The other Rizzoli shook her head.

"We're taking samples for analysis. But it seems that one of them was here. I would say basing on the distance between a spot and another it was an adult."

"Oh God Maura!" she said starting to lose control ." Frankie we have to find them." He approached her and hugged her tightly .

"We will Janie" he said drawing circles on the back of her sister." We'll no rest until we find them.

"I'll die if something happens to any of them" she sobbed on his shoulder."

"Don't worry. Maura is with Sofia, She will protect her, I know they will be safe"

"We don't even know if Maura is aware Frankie!" she shouted angry separating from her brother.

* * *

A moments later Korsak 's voice made her turn to him . She can't do anything but run to him and hug him." I'm so sorry" he said" We will find them." he separated a little from her still grabbing her arms." Listen, we'll find them. Now you have to think about who might be behind this." She nodded ." It's no time to collapse. I understand your pain, but we will not find anything if we lost control" she nodded again sobbing.

"Detectives!" one of the officers called them from the rear of the car. The three looked at the young man" this should also be taken to the lab?" They walked to view the contents of the trunk. They were bags with all what Maura had bought for the little girl.

"Who Could make this Korsak ?" The sergeant motioned to the officer to bear everything. They should have a clue somewhere." Who?"

* * *

 ** _Friday 10.24 pm_**

"How much longer they will take to get the results?" Jane threw the keys furious on her desktop ." I'll go see why it taking so long ." Korsak took her arm stopping her."

"Calm down" said sweetly" I know it's difficult. But you have to calm down or I'll have to send you home."

"You wouldn't do that ." she roared.

"Of course I would. If you can not contain yourself , if it's too much for you , and you hinder our work of course I will. We are all working to find them Jane, no one is giving less than they could give." Jane's nostrils opened and closed violently. She must stop acting rashly or she'll ending up driving everyone crazy. She sighed, giving an apology look to the sergeant.

"Detectives" Nina called from the other side, they both looked each other and urgently walked into nina's room" I managed to restore and unlock Dr. Isles's phone.

"Great, but I doubt we find something." said Jane in a low tone" If Maura wouldn't change her password every three days because of her paranoia would have saved a lot of time."

Nina connected the phone to the big screen. Jane had to restrain a screech when she saw as wallpaper a selfie with Maura and Sofia that they had been taken in bed. Korsak looked at his friend noticing her reaction, took her hand and squeezed it gently. The phone had not unknown calls or messages. Most of the them were from the police station, Jane and Angela. Not even a hint of anything. It had been almost three hours and were exactly as before. Nina smiled sadly at Jane, apologizing for not being able to find anything that could help.

" Thank you" Jane whispered and the two detectives go back to their places." I'm sure this has nothing to do with Maura. I don't think they wanted to hurt her because otherwise they had not taken Sofia." Korsak nodded." I Don't believe it was something random...

"Frankie" her brother was sitting looking for some clue of those who had imprisoned Jane and had again been released. He raised his head alert to the following orders.

" I'll take care of that for now, please look for kidnappings with the same modus operandi in the last months." He nodded and left aside the folders. Jane approached him to take the folders and bring them to her desktop.

"There must be a clue somewhere." she thought out loud and began to browse desperate one by one.

* * *

 _Friday 11.15 pm_

"Detectives" A young man came practically running."

"What have you found?" Jane asked jumping from the chair"

"It's... Dr. Isles" answered the boy somewhat intimidated"

"What do you mean that's Dr. Isles?" inquired Korsak

"All Blood samples taken at the scene correspond to Doctor Isles" Korsak looked at Jane among relieved and worried.

"From the back seat too?" Her voice trembled only imagining it.

"All the samples you sent to us." he answered firmly.

"Thank you." Korsak said allowing him to go back to the lab" Jane, that means that Sofia is unharmed"

"And Maura's worse than I thought" said putting a hand on her forehead" but, how was it?

"Probably after the impact she jumped to the backseat to make sure the girl was fine, and then she was intercepted and dragged out of the car."

"Oh God" Hearing it was even worse than imagine it." But if she was pulled out of the vehicle. Where is she? If it was just a kidnapping. Why they taken Maura away from Sofia and then they take her with her? It has no sense."

"Maybe ..." Korsak began fearing to continue. Jane's eyes widened demanding to continue" perhaps they're not together Jane. May be they disposed of her.

* * *

Maura's eyes began to open, She was confused. She wanted to believe that everything had been a dream. That Sofi and she were peacefully at home with Jane. But gradually the pain of her body was reminding her that it was all too real. Her eyes snapped open searching for her little girl.

She was able to feel her heart beating again when she saw Sofia asleep beside her. She analyzed the space where they were, they were obviously moving them into a kind of van. Her hands and feet were tied. She could barely move because of the pain in her entire body. At least Sofia was with her lying on a blanket, she thanked internally that the men had not been tied Sofi's hands and feet too. She tried to stay quiet to not wake her up. She could not say how much time they were travelling, her head was a mess. She tried to stay calm, didn't wont scared the girl more than she already was. She sighed. Hating herself for failing to Jane that way. For having allowed to be where they were. She closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears that wanted to escape. She felt that her head was going to explode from one moment to another. For what she could feel she was sure of having a fibula injury, multiple abrasions caused by the dragging along his arms and legs and a cut of about three centimeters in the left parietal. Thank goodness Sofia was uninjured. She sighed again as if breathing help her to recover strength. Jane must be desperate. But she will found or later. If anyone could do it was her. She only has to keep Sofia safe until they could return.

It took approximately two hours until the van finally stopped. Her heart began to race as she felt men's steps approach to the door of the van . For the first time she could be a little more analytical . She watched as much as she could the physical characteristics of the three trying not to be too obvious. When the first man entered and approached the girl to pick her up, she instinctively put her tied hands in front of her.

"We're not gonna hurt you unless necessary" the voice of one of the masked men said" Try to stay calm doctor, don't want to earn more wounds than you already have." Maura slowly began removing her hands above Sofia and stood wordlessly. When the second man entered to take her, she was more cooperative. Before leaving the van they completely blindfolded her with a cloth.

She tried to walk a couple of yards but the pain in her leg was excruciating." Pick her up" ordered the only one who seemed be able to speak there. The man beside her obediently picked her up for about thirty yards, they entered a confined space, they crossed a couple of hallways and opened a door.

"Mommy" Sofia's voice put her on alert" Mommy!

"Easy honey, here I am." she said trying to sound calm." We are going to a calmer place. So don't worry. Wait till we get there."

* * *

When they finally came to a small room they removed her the blindfold and Maura was surprised that it was so well adapted for a child. There were games, a table with a notebook and colors, stuffed animals, dolls, a small TV with DVD player and even video games. They left the girl in the bed and Maura looked at the men, two of them left the room quickly, the third, the one who had spoken, stood in front of them.

"You'll be here for a while." He said in a soft tone" I hope you're comfortable, that door leads to the bathroom. If you need anything you should wait until I return to ask. Do not talk to anyone. And Doctor, if you do not want to change my kindness, don't try anything stupid. So you can be with your child."

"She needs special food." Maura said firmly.

"We know it."

"And she's asthmatic"

"We know it too." Maura couldn't help thinking how creepy the situation was. And how terryfing were the fact they knew Sofia that way.

"Well, while we have everything she needs I promise do everything you say" The man approached her, he cut the plastic strips that clung to his hands and feet and he left, closing the door behind. When the man was gone Sofia jumped into the arms of her mother and began to mourn in silence."Don't worry my darling, we are together."

* * *

 ** _Ok, This is all for now. I hope you liked it, If you do, please let me know. If you see any mistake please tell me!_**

 ** _Thank you all, and see you in the next one._**

 ** _Don't forget to leave me a review in the box below :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews favs and follows_**

 ** _Note: From this moment, every chapter will start with a Flashback (Wich is on italic) and then the current time line. So, I hope it'll be easy to read and no confusing_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Five years ago ...**

 _Jane was lying on the couch with a bowl full of snacks on her rounded belly while watching television. Angela was in one of the individual couches focused on her crochet._

 _"Ma , you should start to make them a little bigger, the child will be born in summer. I doubt dress her with wool coats." Angela dropped the needles and looked at her over glasses with serious gesture. Jane tried not to laugh openly" Oh by God you are a whole grandmother._

 _"You can not blame me for wanting to do something. It is the first time I can expect a grandchild and really feel a grandmother ._

 _"TJ will love you when he know you said that" she said . Angela dropped her hands in her lap._

 _"You Perfectly know that it was different with him" she complained returning to accommodate her glasses . Jane was about to reply when the front door opened revealing Maura on a host of different shopping bags . The detective tried to sit up a little to better observe the scene."_

 _"¿Maura ? You bring me the mall to the house ?" The doctor carefully put the bags down . She sighed exhausted and left the keys in the table." Weren't you going to buy a book about something?" A broad smile crossed Maura 's face as she remembered the reason for her shopping._

 _"And I did" she said bending down to search through the bags" But I could not help falling in love with a few more things I saw on the way."_

 _"¿Some?" She asked with a raised eyebrow but Maura ignored her, Maura sat next to Jane and Angela approached to them. She handed Jane a book and another to Angela who left the crochet and took it intrigued._

 _"Babies names?" Seeing the excited smile of her friend was unable to say any of the things that had crossed her mind. The hormones were definitely sensitizing her." Anyway I know how I want to call her." The two women opened their eyes and were excited to hear that statement." She'll be Jane Junior." they Both frowned in disapproval._

 _"I hope you're kidding" Angela said beginning to flip through the book"_

 _"The name of your daughter will mark both personality and the way in which people see her as a member of society..."_

 _"And how would it be If I called her Jane Rizzoli?" she interrupted" How people would see her?" she said crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"Well ..." she tried to gain time to find the right words._

 _"Are you saying you don't like my name? Ma, Did you hear it? She is questioning your tastes." Jane said pointing her with the book."_

 _"No!" She said quickly" Jane is a pretty name, and it is great on you." she said Gently stroking her arm" But I think she should have her own name. You know. One thought specially for her." Jane smiled. It wasn't as she thought different to her, She did not planned to call your daughter Jane, much less Clementine. She just wanted to be entertained for a while. She opened the book and was surprised to read the amount of weird names proposed to the poor babies._

 _"Listen this one" Angela started to say" Kimberly "The one with great strength""_

 _"No"_

 _"What about this?" Maura said" Amanda means "will be loved by others""_

 _"aaww" Angela sighed" I love it!"_

 _"No" Jane said bursting the bubble of the other two women." Okay, so I can watch the game, I commend you a task, make a list of those you liked most, I promise to choose one that you propose." Knowing she will cause a bit of madness in both women and although probably then she'll regret the idea._

* * *

 _After a few days Jane's hormones were playing with her. She was completely angry._

 _She was so upset that she had locked herself in her room to not endanger anyone in the house._

 _Lately, all she could do was be lying. According to Maura and Angela it was completely normal missing just a couple of weeks to give birth,_

 _but that did not detract her discomfort or her feeling of being a whale ran aground in each cushioned surface that found on her way. She felt a slight knock on the door. But didn't want to answer, the person outside insisted._

 _"Can I come in?" Maura said softly._

 _"You're almost in" Jane responded by moving her fingers on her belly."_

 _"Sorry" She said with a smile" I just wanted to know how you felt." she sat beside her placing one hand over the two restless of her friend._

 _"I feel like a useless manatee" Maura smiled at her" I think I'll call her like that in memory of this moment."_

 _"The Trichechus are very interesting animals"_

 _"Thank you for confirming that I look like one" Maura laughed"_

 _"Of course not, you'd never looked more beautiful." Jane looked down and smiled a little shy. Curiously, the wave of anger she had felt all day, vanished completely with the presence of her friend._

 _"That's impossible I should have increased about 90 pounds" Maura was about to speak in medical terms as usual but held back. She raised her free hand and stroked Jane's cheek , her dark eyes looked puzzled"_

 _"You look beautiful, I've never seen that gleam in your eyes. Somehow completely illuminates your face . Do not ever feel that way . What you have in here is a life, a miracle of you should be proud ." Jane smiled. How she could not? Sometimes Maura was the squarest being on the planet , too literal . But she had moments like that, when she spoke with her heart and not her brain in her soft and sweet voice that could make her feel special ._

* * *

 _"You know what?" Maura started to say when they were leaning in Jane's bed, missing only days for the birth of the child and not yet decided on a name. The brunette glanced" When I was young, I dreamed of having a daughter" Jane turned her head to pay more attention, she knew that children's issue for Maura was very complicated_ after three failed pregnancies _." I always felt very alone and daydreaming hoping someday to have a daughter who was also my best friend. Something like you and Angela." Jane was about to say that they were not even close to being friends, but could not deny that nevertheless had a very nice relationship between mother and daughter"_

 _"Did you ever thought about a name?" Maura closed her eyes and smiled._

 _"Yes"_

 _"Don't you think to tell me?"_

 _"You will not like it. And it's a very special name. I don't want you to throw it down." Jane smiled._

 _"It's so special because you wanted to named her and you were saving it for her, I know. I promise that if you want, and if it is not something like Henrietta I'll consider it." For a moment Maura was silent. Indecisive and nervous at the same time." I promise not to tease or say anything horrible." The hazel"green eyes fixed on her again and gave her a shy smile._

 _"Sofia" she whispered. Jane let those letters draw an image in her mind. It sounded nice. It was sweet, but also strong. It would cost admit she liked it." It just seems to me a beautiful name also means "Wisdom"" Jane smiled._

 _"It had to be you" Maura smiled softly." Why not proposed it to me before?_

 _"You were always saying something negative to any proposal, or rejected them without even thinking._

 _"Would You like to name her like that?" Maura analyze Jane's factions searching some vestige of joke, she knew she was being sincere._

 _"It would be an honor for me." Jane smiled._

 _"Okay, I'll name her Sophia."_

 _"It's Sofia with F. All Sophia's here are with PH" Jane rolled her eyes. It could not be that simple." Also it sounds more Italian ..." Jane starred crookedly" Think about it... Sofia Rizzoli. It sounds lovely._

 _"Sofia Rizzoli" she repeated mentally. Several times" Yes, you're right. I like it." Maura stepped closer to her and hugged Jane tightly. After a soft sigh she whispered_

 _"Thank you"_

* * *

 **Saturday 3.45 pm**

Maura sat in bed watching sofia while drawing . She had been cleaning her wounds, but her leg was still swollen and extremely painful. The only man she who had spoken, despite he kidnapped them, was being kind to they both . They had not been mistreated, he brought them good food and he not shouted or behaved rudely . She was grateful for that, because it helped her to contain Sofía.

Obviously it was not a kidnapping for money , it was revenge, but who could have sufficient resources to accomplish all this? She was deep in thought when she heard someone approaching again . When the door opened the"man"who"spoke approached to the girl .

"Do you want a ride with me?"

"Don't you dare!" Said Maura harshly" You won't take her away from me."

"Quiet Doc" the man said." I just want to send a message to her mommy ."

"I'm with my mommy ." Sofia interrupted him without turning to see the man. He looked at her still drawing and turned to see Maura."

"To her other mommy then"

"Your not going to take her out of here without me." the man thought for a moment"

"Ok." he shrugged and left the room. within minutes he returned with another man. He again blindfolded Maura and tied her hands and feet, although it was completely unnecessary because Maura almost could not move her left leg because of pain. The man took her in his arms and "the"man"who"talk " extended his hand to the girl to accompany them .

Sofia frowned and approached to the man who had her mother, she reached out her hand and grabbed Maura's skirt, she felt the slight tug and reassured to know that would be impossible to separate them without noticing . The man shrugged and left the room.

They walked down a dark corridor, Sofi saw a very old and dirty house. Huge, so much bigger than hers, it smelled bad and it was a little creepy. They descended the stairs to some kind of basement. One of the men crouched in front of the girl with a knife and slashed the left sleeve of her dress. Sofia wanted to mourn. It was a gift from her grandma, despite having glazed eyes she didn't cry . They sat Maura in a chair and removed the bandages.

"It's for you to be sure that we do not hurt her" the man said. She Increasingly understand less the situation." Now girl, you're going to sit there and say the following words...

* * *

 **Saturday 7.35 pm**

Frankie get in to the house with a set of keys that Angela had given to him. Before he could say a word his mother struck him from the couch in the living room .

She put a finger to her mouth demanding silence. He obeyed and walked slowly toward her, he could see Jane sleeping in her lap and her mother with red eyes from crying.

"How long she has been sleeping?" Asked whispering, Angela shrugged and continued stroking her daughter's hair ."

"Like one hour ago" she looked up to Frankie ." She collapsed when she was sent home, I was desperate , she went to Sofi's room and ..." he turned to hug her by the back of the couch. He kissed her head and stroked her shoulders." Without her noticing I put a sleeping pill on her water. So at least she can sleep and stop thinking about this for a moment. Son , you have to find them, my poor baby is out there and she is so little . How could you not have anything? We don't even been required for a bailout.

"We have no clues where to start looking , and that's despairing us , the vehicle with which collided was stolen, we track the one they used to run away from the scene, but also had the same origin and it was burned to erase any evidence that there might be, we believe that they have changed the vehicle at least four times .

"I think if you keep telling me I'll faint."

* * *

 **Saturday 9.15 pm**

Jane 's dream was rudely interrupted when Angela shouted when a rock broke the window. .

"The fuck?!" The detective got off the couch a little confused and reached for the object. It was a brick wrapped in a plastic bag in which you could see an SD card inside.

"Mom, call Frankie, tell him to tracks the area, who did this is the only link that we have with them. Go! Now!" Angela ran to the guest house while Jane ran for the computer and inserted the card, they were the longest three minutes of her life to start the machine.

She inserted the card and there was only one video file without title. She took a deep breath before giving click.

The video opened and Jane 's world collapsed when she saw Sofi sitting sideways in a dark place, she was dirty, sobbed quietly and didn't look at the camera. Tears began to well up in her eyes when Frankie and Angela joined to her, Angela covered her mouth with her hand, she could not even scream . When the girl looked at the camera they heard her sweet voice.

"Ma, mommy is not here . I'm scared. These men are bad and..." That was the end. Jane tried to find something else, a sequel or something . But nothing, were only thirteen seconds. Thirteen seconds that completely broke her soul to see her little girl that way . She was alone. Without Maura. But at least they had communicated . In the complete distress seeing her baby alive was a relief.

* * *

 _ **Well this is all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. If you see any mistakes please be kind and leave me a rw, so i can change it. If you like and want to read more, let me know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Two years ago...**

 _The icy floor caused her chills when it contacted her feet, it was dark despite having her nightlight on. She walked into the hall, poked her head before daring to walk alone into the adjoining room where her mother slept ._

 _Both the Maura's room door and Jane's remained semi open overnight . Because the little girl usually get in the middle of the night to any of them to sneak in one of their beds. She walked over and gently touched her mother's cheek._

 _"Ma" she whispered and Jane instantly opened her eyes when she heard her daughter's voice._

 _"Sofi What are you doing here ?" she asked stepping aside as she opened the sheets._

 _"I can't sleep" she said fitting next to the detective. Jane covered her with the blankets and put her arm on her tummy ._

 _"Why?" she asked sleepy , the girl turned on her side to see her mother 's face"_

 _"What does a Mom do?" Jane thought she heard wrong in her dreams. She could not connect the question with the situation."_

 _"What do mothers do?" She asked and the girl nodded" Well ..." she said dragging the word" Moms look after you when you are sick , make you delicious foods, teach you new things, wake you up with love in the morning, and read you stories in the evenings..." If the brunette had opened her eyes, she might have noticed the confusion in her daughter's face" Is the one who cares about you and puts you over anything else in the world._

 _"Ma, if Maura does all those things you're saying then she is also my mom ?" this time Jane's eyes opened and looked at Sofia shocked ."_

 _"Why do you ask that honey?" The girl hid her face in her mother's neck and sighed nervously."_

 _"She always takes care of me when you're not at home, she always tells me that she loves me like you do, play with me and makes me feel happy." Jane could not help but smile, put her hand on the girl's head and kissed her tenderly." Is it okay to tell her mom even if she did not had me in her tummy?" Jane wished to be more awake to keep that conversation with her daughter._

 _Honey, that does not make a mother, grandmother Constance is the mother of Maura but who carried in her womb was Grandma Hope. Do you understand?" Sofia stepped away to see her better._

 _"Can I have two moms like Maura?" Jane kissed her head and smiled._

 _"If is that how you feel it."_

 _" Can I call her mom then?" Jane sighed with a smile ._

 _"You should ask her, sweety" Sofia nodded and hugged her mother . Much calmer to have solved her concerns._

* * *

 _The next morning during breakfast. Jane, Maura, Angela and Sofia enjoyed the rabbit pancakes that the older of the women had prepared. Sofia had eaten everything they put on her plate. Maura wiped her with a napkin the syrup that had reached her nose._

 _"Maura" she said shyly drawing her attention." Can I ask you something?." The doctor noticed her distraught tone and gave her a worried glance at her friend. Jane raised her eyebrows with a smile and took the mug to her lips."_

 _"Of course, what do you want to know?" she said with a smile."_

 _"You... well... if you want... Can you be my other mom?" Maura turned to see Jane, she shruged and smile tenderly . The doctor still mouth open and excited didn't know what to say." Can I call you Mom?" The hazel"green eyes turned to look at Jane again and she nodded slightly in approval. An Intense heat quickly gripped her chest and her eyes watered._

 _"Sofi What are you saying?" she asked fearing making fake illusions._

 _"Ma told me that a mother is the one who loves you and cares for you. I love you, so..." Maura brought her hands to her mouth excited and Angela sighed an ' aww " putting a hand to her chest ._

 _"Honey, it really makes me very happy to tell me that, but you already have your mamma." Sofi was a little disappointed, but won't gave up ._

 _"Ma told me that I can have two moms like you, Hope who have you in her belly and grandmother Constance who raised you and had you always in her heart. I want you to be my heart mother." Maura turned to see Jane who nodded with a smile._

 _"Of course if you want so, you can call me whatever you want" Maura hugged the little girl who looked with a broad smile to her biological mother." Thanks" Maura said stroking Sofia's face" You really are the most beautiful thing that life has given to me ." She turned to hug and kissed her head._

 _When she left to return to her site Sofi smirked and continued her breakfast._

* * *

 _ **Saturday 9.45 pm**_

"¡Nina" Jane ran into the usual place where her partner was. She had already clued her on the way to the station." Here it is." She handed the small device and stood beside her biting her nails when she inserted the card in the reader. Nina opened the file and Jane turned to get out when she began to see the first images again.

"Calm down, now only we have to hope to have some track" said Frankie placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. Jane smiled as she could and sat down at her desk." At least they have contacted us somehow.

"Good night" it was heard from the entrance to the floor, the Rizzolis turned their heads to see who was there. Jane recognized that voice and she knew she was not listening it since a long time ago. When she saw him appear accompanied by a woman, blonde and severe appearance. She joined in place, as long as the federals appeared she was sure nothing good was happening.

"Agent Dean" Jane murmured .

"Good night detective" greeted the woman, Dean smiled pursing his lips in greeting"

"To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" said Jane. Dean scratched his head

"We come to inform you that the disappearance of Dr. Isles becomes federal jurisdiction." summarized the woman. Jane opened her eyes." Sorry that I hadn't introduced me." she said extending her hand" My name is Marissa Keen, I'm part of the unit of kidnappings and disappearances of the FBI ."

"Nice to meet you, Detective Jane Rizzoli" she said returning the greeting.

"Before you say something" Dean intervened" She's here to keep you constantly informed about the case."

"As long as you don't compromise our research, you can follow the course on your own, but any change or new information must be immediately report.

"And you'll tell me every thing you discover about the disappearances of my daughter and Maura?" she asked in a tone clearly suspicious ." I don't understand why you have to intervene.

"Jane, we're not here to complicate things, we came to help ." Dean's calm tone not convinced her at all ."

"The Disappearance of the chief medical examiner of commonwealth of Massachusetts is not something to be taken lightly."

"Even if you don't believe it Jane , Maura is an important person. We can not sit idly by and leave this in the hands of amateurs ."

"¿Are calling us inexperienced ?" she growled putting on guard ."

"No, at all, but we have a whole unit specialized in this field" the woman said" and we're here to offer our support.

"Oh thank you very much" Jane joke sitting back down ." Why do I see right now? It took you more than 24 hours.

"Because we knew that you had contacted." Jane crossed her arms and legs moving briskly the foot in the air.

"I hate that you always know what's good for you. You have eyes everywhere but intervene when you pleases."

" Could you tell us what you found?" Asked the woman politely ignoring the hostility of the detective. Jane looked at Dean who raised his eyebrows encouraging her to make things easier.

"They threw a stone through the window with an SD card, where is a video of Sofia, she says she is alone. No traces of Maura, nor for ransom, don't give a signal." she pauses trying to focus." There is nothing. For now."

"Can I talk with who is processing the card?" asked the blonde. Frankie looked at Jane and she shook her head nodding slightly. He made a gesture to accompany him and she followed him.

Dean approached to Jane.

"It will be a long night. Would you accept a coffee?" Jane gave him a cold gesture, but stood, it was useless to stay waiting as the blonde scrutinizing everything she could about the case. She had to admit it was good that the FBI intervened, they had many more resources and also access to data that they hadn't. She started walking toward the cafeteria followed by the agent.

* * *

They were in silence long time. She had her eyes on her bowl. Expecting that at any moment start the questions.

"So... you are with Maura." Jane looked up and smiled grimly.

"We're living together, yes." she said no matter how ambiguous that sounds."

"I do not know why I'm not surprised. I mean, I knew you were close friends, but equally I was surprised to know that ..."

"I don't think it is time to talk about that, I have no desire to give explanations" he nodded."

"How old is the baby?"

"Four, going on five next month" She said with a sigh."

"I have a daughter too" he confessed trying to cut some tension. He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture, the little girl had blond hair and brown eyes, with an innocent smile similar to Sofi's" Her name is Samantha, just turned three.

"She's very cute, congratulations." she said honestly." So you married" he shook his head.

"No, there's no need to marry to have children, but still get along with her mother."

Jane nodded and didn't wanted to know more. She honestly do not care. Not anymore. All she wanted to know was if there was some extra information on the card. Dean took the hint from her silence and both returned to where it was Nina with Marissa and Frankie."

"There was an encrypted message on video" Nina started to say. When Jane opened her eyes eager to know the message the woman continued" "You'll pay with tears of blood for having ruined my life"

"How much longer we will be here?" Asked Sofia. Both were lying on the small bed, she leaned her head on her mother's arm. Maura smiled."

"I don't know love. Until they find us."

"And when will be that?" Maura stroked her cheek.

Depends, but don't worry about that, now, I want you to remember one thing. If they were to separate us at some point. If something happens, remember the things we taught you, ok? Jane has explained to you what you to do in these situations, you must behave yourself and be good. Try not to disturb them for not altered them, and if they shout try to stay calm. Sooner or later we will meet again."

"I don't want to stay away from you." The anguish in her daughter's voice squeezed her heart.

"Me neither." Maura kissed her head" But do not think about that. Here I am, so, sleep quietly. I know Jane's thinking about us right now. She's looking for us. We will be together again soon." Sofia nodded and hugged Maura. She turned to kiss her head and stroked her hair until her daughter's breathing became regular and calm with sleep.

* * *

 ** _Well, this is all for now. Thanks for the follows and favs. I hope you tell me what do you think about the story, do you like it? it is alright? Do you find a lot of mistakes? Do you like the story? Have you any doubts? I really would appreciate if you leave me a review. It is very important to me._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ** _18 months ago..._**

 _Jane came into the night at the house. The lights were off, it was obvious that Maura and Sofia were sleeping for hours. It had been a long day, it was really stressful working with Dr. Pike, no one compared with Maura. They were such moments in which she missed more than ever. As much as she tried it was not the same with another coroner, she was used to Maura's perfectionism._

 _Dr Pike managed to resolve cases, but no thanks to him, at least not entirely, they did much more tangled and complicated. And he hated her._

 _Sometimes she just wanted to come and say "Ok Maura, tell the mummy your back to work as before and go back to the lab," but then remembered that she had given up a couple of hours to spend time with their daughter and just accept it. After all it was for the good of Sofia. And Maura was taking the victims discovered during the week and the ones that needed her exclusive attention. It was not like she had the weekends off, but at least she could afford to designate some victims to other doctors._

 _She left the keys on the table and threw her coat on the couch knowing that Maura scold her the next day. She walked to the girl 's room and was surprised to see the Maura's door closed. She arched an eyebrow and sighed before entering the girl 's room. Of course. She should have guessed from the beginning, Maura never close the door to your room if it weren't because Sofia was inside with her. She smiled and shook her head. Her friend was a compulsive indulgent. And her daughter a spoiled uncontrolled abusing of the goodwill of her other mother._

 _She opened the door trying not to make too much noise, poked her head and as so often felt her chest was filled with joy to see her two favorite people sweetly asleep._ _Maura was very protective, she used her left arm as a pillow and put the other around her as if she was afraid she could escape. And her girl, like she did when she slept with her, buried her head in her chest . She walked in silence trying not to wake them._ _She would Take the girl and bring her to her bed, poor Maura could not move all night if they slept together. When Jane came over and put her hands under the girl's body to lift her, Maura's hand surprisingly took her wrist._

 _"Let her stay" she whispered and Jane smiled sweetly._

 _"You'll be Uncomfortable." she returned her smile barely visible in the shadows of the room._

 _"No" it was barely audible but she accepted. How could deny it if it was one of the pleasures in life for her. Slowly she removed her hands from under Sofia and started to walk away, but Maura's hand still holding her. " Jane" she whispered without opening her eyes._

 _"What?" She said as a sigh. Maura smiled._

 _"Come closer" Her voice was asleep, she doubted though, if the pressure exerted on her forearm was normal in that state. She did not think much more and began to approach her slowly, Maura released her and slid her hand up through her arm to her neck. . Jane was surprised and stopped. " Come" she insisted still feeling her pretty far. The detective obeyed without really knowing why and moved closer to her friend's face who was smiling with eyes closed._

 _When Maura felt Jane's warm breath on her face and her hand reached her neck, she pressed her to her and their lips met. Jane opened her eyes wide in surprise and failed to react when she felt her friend's lips moving slowly and imprisoning her own with an absolutely new delicacy._ _It was short and tender. Maura began to dropped her arm and turned to lay her head on the pillow to continue sleeping. She, however, was not able to move where she was with her mouth still open and her eyes wide._

 _"I love you" Maura whispered drawled. That's what Jane needed to completely escape. More carefully than before she almost ran to her room with her heart beating uncontrolled. She closed the door and walked to her bed still stunned and then sat stroking her lips._ _She was not sure if she had hallucinated because of tiredness or if her friend really had kissed her in dreams. But she must not be worried about it, she was asleep, dreaming perhaps with someone else._

 _"But she called me" thought dropping her body at the end of the mattress. "Reacts normal" she mentally said. "You just have to take it easy, she did it asleep, it means nothing," she sighed and leaned sideways without being able to close her eyes. If it meant nothing, why her heart beat that way? She never thought Maura's lips were so soft. She had never imagined it at all! Or she did? She sighed deeply and decided to stop thinking. It was not that bad. Surely Maura would say later that she wanted to joke her. Or she was thinking of someone else and apologize. Yes, that was certain._

 _The next morning Sofia was watching TV from the couch while Maura was cleaning the kitchen. Jane was about to be returned to the room but would feel too stupid to do so. It would be best to greet as usual. If Maura said something she would say no, that surely had dreamed._

 _"Good Morning." She greeted walking to Sofi and kissed her head without the girl lend her much attention so she decided to sit at the kitchen bar. "_

 _"Good morning Jane, do you want some coffee?" She acted as ever. She doesn't even seemed a little nervous or regretful. She nodded and watched in silence until she held out her cup. "Last night you were late right?" Jane nodded, feeling her heart started pumping hard again. "Was there any news?"_

 _"No, as usual, your subordinate plans to drive me crazy, but other than that nothing else." Maura smiled as long Jane realized that nothing had changed. She was probably asleep and thought she had dreamed it. A dream that probably never will share with her._

* * *

 **Sunday 7:30 a.m.**

Jane was leaning back in her desk. She had been momentarily suspended of her services to be with the mind "too thinly" according to the judgment of Cavanaugh. Of course she would be dispersed if her daughter and Maura had been kidnapped .

Frankie and Korsak had gone in search of a body found near the port, she did not care because she was told that it was a man. She was pretty sure she would go mad if there was not any news on another track to Sofia. Marissa had confiscated all the material they had amassed, like records and the list of aggressors who had been imprisoned because of Jane and Maura. She knew she should have gone home, had slept only a few hours in the last two days . But just imagine going back and not find them there was desperate. She didn't want to end up with a nervous breakdown again. Her phone rings and she attends almost instantly.

"What do you have?" she said knowing it was Korsak . He just told him to wait there that must show her something.

* * *

Sofia had awakened too early to Maura, though she understood that she was nervous and it was difficult to her to sleep. She was taking a milk accompanied by a chocolate muffin. She had served coffee with cream but she refused to try it. The pain in her leg was unbearable despite the painkillers. She was nervous because they had spent many hours and nothing had started to really feared they going to stay there for a long time. She sat on the bed reluctantly, she really put all of her strength to be well for the girl and don't worry her. But lack of sleep, pain and distress were beginning to affect her. Sofi smiled at her with a chocolate mustache. Injecting a new energy and hope into her. She worth everything. She must be fine for her. She could not fall under any circumstances. When the bedroom door opened and the man who always spoke to them stood before them Maura knew something would change.

"Let's go for a walk" he said. Sofia immediately frowned.

"she's not going anywhere without me" Maura said and painfully stood facing the man. "

"I was not talking about the girl. She stays here. You go for a walk with me " When Sofia hear those words stood aside from the table and ran to cling to her mother's skirt .

"She wont go" She said with a frown. The man bent down to face her and smiled even though she could not see it under the mask.

"It'll just be a moment, someone wants to talk to your mommy and then bring her back to you" He explained and re-raise to see Maura.

"Is that serious? Who wants me? " She demanded a response with the look but nobody answered. The man gestured and two men entered to take her"

"I'm not lying. Someone just want to see you and then return you to your girl. We do not plan to separate you, at least not yet. It's up to the detective. Maura felt a twinge when he mentioned Jane. She stroked her head trying to reassure Sofia .

"I'll be back soon O.k? " the hands of the girl even clung to her skirt.

"No" she said with her eyes filled with tears."

"Everything will be fine." Maura gently stroked her head and then her cheek "Remember what we talked about" She bent to kiss the head of her daughter and then motioned to the man to get out. Sofia stood to one side of bed watching as her mother gave her a last look before heading out that door.

* * *

Korsak reached the unit accompanied by Frankie. Before someone else claimed that as evidence. Jane stood up and ran to the computer.

"I know we can get in trouble for this" Frankie muttered inserting the card."This was found in the hand of the victim, the card has a label with your name" Jane's heart stopped for a few seconds before she could react. She was about to demand Frankie to open the file when the video started running.

It was the same scene from the last video, Sofia was in the same position by issuing slight sobs without looking at the camera. Then she looks up and starts talking.

"Ma, I'm scared. When will you come get me? It is very dark and I'm alone." A man approaches the girl and taking her arm makes her stand up abruptly. "Mommy!" screams in tears. The man pushes her making her walk out of the picture and the video ends.

"Son of a..." Frankie stops before finishing the sentence running his hands through his hair. Korsak tears of frustration had built up in his eyes and Jane felt her legs began to falter. Frankie noticed her sister wobble and quickly cede the chair where he was. "Jane, are you okay?" she was staring nowhere.

"Call Marissa, tell her what just happened. We must find Sofia as soon as possible" Her gaze lost somewhere in the room, Frankie and Korsak shared a look before the lesser of the Rizzoli moved away to the call.

"Easy Jane, our princess will be fine, you'll see" she gave him a hint of a smile and turned to plunge in thought.

The man who carried lay her on a bed. Her eyes had again been blindfolded and their hands tied, her legs were free, because even though she tried could not walk much. She heard the man's footsteps moving away and closing a door . For a moment she did not hear anything, there was a smell of moisture in the atmosphere impregnated .

She shook her head to and fro trying to sense something more than silence or the singing of the birds that were heard in the distance. It probably was in a room near the surface. Because from where they were with Sofi it's quiet silent. She raised her hands to try to remove the blindfold but someone stopped her taking her wrists.

"Who are you and what do you want from me? " she could tell by the size and grip strength that was a man. No answer. He laid her on the bed and sat beside her "What do you want? She asked again with the little strength she had left. He released her wrists and began stroking the cheek and neck, Maura instinctively immediately tried to get away . She was starting to panic. She didn't like the sensations produced by those caresses. He turned to zoom in and sat straddled over her hips .

"Leave me!" she shouted as she felt the weight of the man over her"

"Shhh" He took her hands placing them above her head. He lowered his lips to the Maura's neck. She stood praying that anything that crossed her mind was fulfilled.

He was content to breathe and sigh upon arrival at the neckline of her shirt. With his other hand he undid the second button and then the third. Maura began to mourn in silence, something that pleased the man when he saw the restless movement of her chest.

"Don't! Just... please" she whispered without the force she had moments before. The man raised an eyebrow but she was unable to see it. He dropped his hands and got out of bed. He stood watching her for a moment.

Maura slowly lowered her hands until they were on her stomach. When she tried to stand, he sat down beside her on the bed. She froze and dying inside when the hand of man slipped to her thighs. He stroked her leg up and down admiring the perfect anatomy of the woman who was beside him. When he wanted to stroke her left leg a twinge of pain shook the body of the doctor. The man stopped . Maura choked her tears and tried to recover the little strength she had left. She could not be overcome, she was determined to fight. But it was not necessary , the man walked away, the door opened and the man who always moved her from one place to another approached her and took her in his arms again .

* * *

Well, please don't kill me XD. But this is all for now. I see you in the next update. Please leave me a review and tell me what do you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, a lot of people just freaked out on the last chapter, I was so clear on the first one. This is a drama, hurt, confort. So if you are so susceptible just don't read it :) Nobody has raped nor is gonna rape Maura. The man touched her because he wants to be with her, but when he saw her suffering so much he stopped. We all agree it is not the right way. But anyway. To those who read the story and enjoy it thanks a lot for your reviews, favs, follows and the pm. I was thinking so seriously to delete the story but I think I wouldn't be fair to those who read it. Thanks a lot again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _17 months ago..._**

 _Jane was sat on the couch in the living room. Drinking a beer waiting for Maura to finished taking some things she kept in her purse. They had planned having that meeting since two days ago. And since then, she had seen her friend few times. When Maura finally finished, she sat next to Jane with a lot of pamphlets of different colors and sizes and placed it on the coffee table. Jane turned to drink a sip of her beer and looked at Maura carefully. She smiled excited but did not say a word._

 _"Well" Jane asked encouraging her to talk._

 _"You know that education is essential for the development of any child, and the educational environment in which it unfolds needs to stimulate them in each of their capabilities..."_

 _"Is that what you've been doing?" Jane asked, interrupting. "You've been looking for schools for Sofia?" Maura's cheeks reddened. Jane put down the beer and took the first of the booklets. A huge school in Beacon Hill, near where they lived. "This is nearby and I like it." Maura enthused._

 _"I have chosen the ones that are all similar, the difference is a few extra activities offered to students." She took another paper from the top of the pile and give it to her. "This for example has one of the best riding teams." Jane held her laugh, She would not even imagine what it would cost the admission for that school. They came images to mind of her school and made her want to laugh openly thinking that her daughter go to a pompous school, although for Maura it has absolute logic . "That's French. I Particularly liked this one" She said holding out another "The facilities are wonderful, they have a huge recreation room, many science workshops, sport and art. That's Italian. "_

 _"Maura ... " she began to say, Jane saw the second. Surely she had to work three months to pay a fee._

 _"This one too. What I liked most was the sports area. They have a huge field"_

 _"Maura..." she looked at her with a smile "Look... I know you have the best intentions with this. But I can not afford it. These schools are for children of parents who have so much money. "_

 _"So? Sofia has me " Jane sighed._

 _"Maur, I can not let you pay the school of my daughter." The doctor's face darkened._

 _"I thought she was mine too" Maura's eyes watered and Jane knew she had ruined it all. Maura rose from her chair and walked to her room, Jane cursed herself hitting her head with her hand and ran after her friend. When she was catching up to the bedroom door she closed it in her face. Jane knock twice._

 _"Maur, let me in." But no response was heard. Jane put her ear to the door and could hear the sobs of her friend on the other side. "Maura! Okay, Lets just talk about it?"_

 _"There's nothing to talk about, please leave me alone." The brunette knocked her forehead knowing she had ruined everything. She had touched the sensitive nerve of Maura. She had always wanted to be a mother, had tried long ago, after that she resigned herself to not being able to fulfill that desire, until the birth of Sofia. But it was always her concern that the girl was not entirely hers, she wasn't though Maura felt it that way, and that destroyed her soul every time she remembered it, bringing to her mind painful moments that just wanted to be left in oblivion ._

 _"Please just hear me okay?" But she did not answer. Jane opened the door anyway to meet Maura sitting on her bed with a handkerchief in her hands. "_

 _"I asked you to leave me alone." She said wiping her eyes._

 _"You know I'll never leave you alone." She whispered sitting beside her._

 _"I don't need you to have pity of me." She lifted her chin and quietly she wipe her eyes again. Jane moved back her hair covering her shoulder to expose her neck. "_

 _"Your could provoke me many things, but never pity." She lowered her hand from her shoulder to her forearm to finally reach her hand and put it down on it. "It's not what I meant, okay?"_

 _"No, that's it, I get it Jane, even though I'd liked she to be mine, she is not my daughter." she felt a lump in her throat and tears began to well up in her eyes again. "Jane leaned over and hugged her._

 _"Listen" she said, stroking her back "I'm not saying she is not your daughter Sofi, chose you as her mother because that's how she feel it. You don't need anything more than that."_ _She paused. Maura lifted her arms around Jane waist. "But you've done so much for us. You let us live at your home on the first place. You buy many things for her. I think that allowing you to pay such an expensive school would be an abuse from me." They parted slightly still hugging. Maura's face was centimeters from Jane, who looked into her eyes with a smile. "_

 _"It's not an abuse. I told you, Sofia and you are all that I have . And I like to share my stuff with you. " Jane's gaze went from her hazel green eyes toward her reddened nose, to finally reach her mouth. What inevitably brought to her memory that kiss she had given her weeks ago._

 _Was she hallucinating or Maura also was seeing her lips? She opened her mouth and licked her lips, that was an invitation to Jane to taste them. For a moment she felt her body leaned toward her._

 _No, she shouldn't. What the hell?! Of course she should not! She was her friend. She was confusing a sensitivity time with anything else ._

 _Their noses almost touched , her breath caressed her neck and traveled to her ear when she decided to place a kiss on her cheek._ _Maura sighed. Jane stood up dedicating her a tender and nervous smile._

 _"If you want we can still looking" she said walking towards the door "Although I already liked the Italian." Maura smiled. She dropped her hands in her lap. She saw Jane left the room and signed between relieved and nervous at that time so close. She didn't do it, she had been able to read in her eyes the desire to kiss her. But she didn't. She feared to be starting to lose control. Every day was harder for her to stifle her impulses. Fortunately the kiss she had given her weeks ago had fallen through the cracks . She knew that Jane would not mention it . Although she had deep inside a small glimmer of hope. She wipe her eyes for the last time before returning to the living and do, like almost a month ago, as if that moment never happened_

* * *

 **Sunday 11:45 a.m**

Jane was lying on Maura's bed. She was unable to explain how much she missed her. Somehow, since she had appeared in her life, she had grown accustomed to her friend always was with her, ready for anything, comforting her in difficult times, accompanying her on calm days, in complicated ones and the borings. At home and at work, always, she was there. She had become so accustomed to her presence, to her support, that she never thought to had through a difficult situation without Maura at her side. She was truly lost, she needed to hear her voice saying some useless and Interestingly thing trying to distract her, speaking of the chances and all the stuff she always said and no one pay attention. But although she would never admit it, She did it. In fact Maura's intelligence has always fascinating her, it was stressful, but fascinating, with her she could talk about everything, or almost everything, she was not very good on everyday topics. And now that her bed was empty, her absence became increasingly palpable, choking and suffocating her to the point of barely being able to breathe. She could openly say that she missed her so much. She needed her. She needed her hand over hers telling her that everything would be fine, that they would find their daughter. That everything will pass.

Her aroma came to her senses hitting her fatally, she felt like screaming in pain. She buried her face in the pillow that still kept her perfume trying to feel it more. She sobbed quietly for a while.

"Jane" a man's voice made her jump out of bed abruptly. She wiped her eyes immediately even though irritation was impossible to delete from them. It took a couple of seconds to realize who was the person at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he began to walk toward her.

"I think it's time we make a truce isn't it?" Jane rinse her eyes again and looked at him seriously. She had no desire to argue with Maura's biological father. He sat beside her and took her hand. "You know this is not your fault, right?" Jane laughed wryly. Of course it was her fault. They had taken because some maniac out there hated her so much. Obviously it was her fault. "I want you to tell me if you need anything. Whatever." The man concern was sincere."

"Thank you." She said exhausted.

"I know how much you love my daughter and how much you are suffering through this" He paused . "I want you to know that I have all my contacts looking for her and my granddaughter" Jane opened her eyes when she heard Paddy saying those words, " She is the daughter of my daughter, even without my blood. She's my family." He said as if was reading the mind of the detective. "Maura has never been as happy as she is since she is with you. And you managed to give her the family she always dreamed of." Jane opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted . "We will be in contact Jane . " Without giving her time to react the man vanished like mist.

* * *

 **Sunday 5.30 pm**

"When the hell you think starting the autopsy?" Asked Korsak irritated at seeing the man arranging the objects he would use on the metal plate. "We need the results this year if it's possible"

"You, Sergeant, do your work I'll take care of mine." Dr. Pike replied Calmly without even turning to see him.

"We need some information that could lead us to the kidnappers that, may be, are probably linked to the murderer, this time better to you accelerate the process." Korsak said menacing

"I will take the time needed." He replied "If you want good results I must be careful"

"I may be only a sergeant but that does not mean I have no contacts that may cause your elimination of the case. Though Dr. Isles is gone, do not give you the right to do what you want. I want some clue in the next hour or a FBI doctor will handle this. There's no need to continue wasting time" Korsak left before the doctor could answer.

* * *

 **Sunday 9.15 pm**

Sofia has slept for at least an hour. Maura instead remained awake, the girl had felt a little strange, duller and she knew what that meant. She tried to stay calm. She knew that the environment in which they were despite it seems to be relatively clean was quite harmful to her health. She stroked her hair and cheek, hoping that everything would pass quickly and return home soon. She stood up against the will of the little girl, who was convinced to let her go with a promise to return soon. She looked in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom if there was an inhaler. She read the label and was startled to note that any of those was what Sofia needed, she searched in the other boxes increasingly nervous; it had salbutamol and ipratropium bromide, but not the one that the girl had been prescribed.

She knew better than anyone that she could use it, but also could bring adverse effects. To make matters worse there was not aerochamber. As much as she sought she didn't find one. Sofi didn't knew inhaled well without her mask yet. She walked as fast as her leg allowed her to the bed.

"Mommy" murmured Sofia clinging to her shirt "hurts" she said, taking her hand to her chest. Maura took a deep breath. She was expecting something like that from one moment to another. The girl coughed and she took the inhaler.

"Honey, listen to me" Sofia's breathing was becoming more irregular. "Have to inhale alone, okay? Remember how we practiced?" The girl nodded and Maura smiled. "You exhale the air and then just breathe. Ok? " She clutched her wrist. The first time She tried, it didn't work. Maura smiled and encouraged her to do it again until it worked.

* * *

When the time of the crisis passed, she embraced her daughter and kissed her head trying to keep her calm. They had to get out as soon as possible. She was angry and frustrated. She couldn't remain calm. When she felt the girl breathe normally again felt her soul came back to her body,She kissed her head and stood up She walked out and started knocking on the door with her fist waiting for someone to attend her call. When her hand started to ache, she continued with the other. It passed a few minutes until one of the men deigned to open.

"What do you want?" It was the first time that someone else talked to her.

"I want to see your superior, please." Her erect posture and determination almost makes him laugh.

"Forget it." He said to close the door, but she stopped him.

"We have been very patient, we have been quiet, but I need proper medication for my daughter. I want to talk to him immediately."

"You can ask for that to anyone" he replied trying to close. Maura put her arm between the door and the wall.

"You'll have to kill me to keep me quiet. I do not think rest until Sofia have what she need." The man grabbed her wrist making greatly hurt, she stepped back, unable to hide her pain but held firm. "

"Let her go!" Maura recognized that voice. It came from the male figure standing down the hall. Although she did not see the face of the man who approached to them. She knew immediately who he was. She stared at the man forward with her mouth open. It could not be. It was impossible. She could barely feel her heart. It was as if it had stopped at that moment. The man who was guarding started to release her hand slowly. She step back but her astonishment didn't let her move.

When at last she had him in front of her and could see him in the eyes her legs buckled, she lost her balance. He reached to take her by the waist. "It was a long time..." He whispered. He took off his ski mask covering his head and finally saw her face to face. "I guess there's no point in still hiding" Maura let go of his grip and frowned.

"You're behind all this? " She tried with all her strength that her voice sound firm.

"I bet you never imagined. " Maura opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted." This was not what I had in mind honey. But you seem to have copied the bad habits of that damn detective. You should not stick your nose where no one calls you. I tried to be nice , be nice to the girl. I even allowed you to be here with her. But you've ruined everything. "He looked over her shoulder to the man " Take her to the room. I'll talk to her later" the man nodded and lifted her into his arms. Maura thought it would be useless to resist in that circumstance "Preferences are over. " She could hear before crossing the aisle and reach the hall.

* * *

 _ **This is all for now! well I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I'm really tired and I don't know exactly if something was wrong. Read you on the next one.**_

 _ **Ps: Visit my profile to read the story in spanish :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! I have to apologize, I made a mistake yesterday uploading the chapter. I update with chapter 8. I had to delete it, obviously, but I didn't had the time to upload the other (This one). So. Here it is, I'm so sorry for all the confussion.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _16 months ago..._**

 _Jane was standing in the hall of the house with the car keys in one hand and Sofia in the other. She sighed, throwing her head back. She was waiting for more than fifteen minutes standing there._

 _"¡Maura! It's almost 12!" If there was something that irritated her was waiting. She could not understand how could take her so long to get dressed and choose shoes she would use for a simple lunch. Jane had taken only fifteen minutes to put on her jeans, a red shirt, black leather jacket and boots. Not only that, also she chose the shoes and clothing of Sofia and tied her hair in two ponytails. And Maura was still the same as before._

 _"Ma" Jane looked down at the girl with a smile. "Did you know that millions of trees in the world were planted by squirrels that hid seeds and forgot where they had been buried them?" Jane frowned and tried not to start laughing. She was quite sure that if Sofia was Maura's daughter would not be so much like her. Despite what they said about genetics not always the children resembled their biological parents._

 _"That's... interesting honey" Sofia smirked. Jane looked at the clock again and she starred in the same direction as before. "Maura! roots will start growing on my feet if I keep waiting!"._

 _"Ma. Can you have roots?" Jane looked at her and answer in a softer tone to the girl_

 _"It's an expression Sofi"_

 _"Ohh" said the girl and started rocking on her heels "Can I go to see what's mommy doing?_

 _"Please, if you're so kind" Sofia smiled and released the grip to walk into Maura's room. Upon arrival she saw her in front of the huge mirror of her wardrobe turning on itself. She liked to see what Maura do. She always looked beautiful, like those princesses from fairy tales. Only her dresses were smaller. She loved her mothers, because they were different, she liked the way Jane wore pants and jackets that made her look important. The way everyone looked at her with respect and in a way they were afraid of her. And loved as everyone admired Maura when they saw her passing by and when she said things that others do not understand, it was fun. When the three of them go out, she liked to go in the middle of both of them, so she could see better what was going on between and around them. People always looked at them, She was sure it was because their mothers were very beautiful._

 _Lost in her thoughts had not heard when Maura called inviting her to approach._

 _"What were you doing there sweety?" Sofia approached her and ran a hand to feel the fabric burgundy dress. "Do you like it?"_

 _"Yes" she replied with a smile "Do you like mine?" Asked slightly raising the skirt oh her dress, Maura smiled._

 _"You look beautiful" she sat on the bed, kissed the girl on the cheek and finished put on her shoe. "I take my bag and i'm done." Sofi nodded. And she left the room._

 _"She's coming Ma" she announced and stood again beside her. Jane looked up to see Maura in a dress that was completely out of place. The first thing that crossed her mind was how beautiful she looked and how easy was for her cause short circuits in her brain, the second thing she thought was:_

 _"What part of simple lunch among the three of us did not understand?" She felt as a beast when those words left her mouth slightly erasing the smile from Maura's lips "I mean. You look dazzling. Don't you think it's a little too much for what we're going to do?" The doctor smiled and walked passing by her side looking at her over her shoulder._

 _"No lunch is irrelevant when it's with my two favorite people" she said looking at her and then looking down at Sofia that reached her hand to leave the house. Jane shrugged and after a deep sigh went after them ._

* * *

 _Maura felt the eyes of the detective on her, more than once she found her looking away when she noted it. Sofia has been talking for several minutes and she felt a bad mother because not paying attention to what the girl was saying._

 _But since a short time now Jane had changed a little, she was feared it was just her imagination seeing things where none existed. But she could swear that more than once she had been nervous when she stared at her more than she should. It was kind of funny and frightening at the same time._

 _The fact that Jane being nervous when she was too much closer to her gave her hope not being indifferent to her, they had always had a lot of physical contact. Many hugs, caresses and kisses. But she had never flushed because a hug or had run away when she found her watching at her. Was that good or bad?. She looked at Sofia and nodded with a smile to whatever the girl was saying. She glanced at Jane. She was doing exactly the same thing. She couldn't help a big smile. Jane, as before, kept her eyes on hers and smiled slyly as she chewed. Being aware that neither of them heard the story of the girl._

 _"Stop looking at each other and pay me attention!" said Sofia frowning. She looked at one and then the other. She was not aware of the blush on Jane's cheeks, or Maura's shortness of breath because of surprise._

 _"We are listening you Sofi " the brunette said with a smile. The girl looked unconvinced and turned her eyes to her other mother._

 _"Would you like dessert? " asked Maura making Sofia completely forget what just happened._

* * *

 _When they leave the restaurant Sofia ran to a playground located next to the parking lots. The two women stood watching as Sofia play in every game. Jane smiled at the girl, but there was something else that was in her mind for a long time, making her feel a little uneasy. She turned to see Maura directly without being discreet, at that moment she didn't care look at the face of her best friend blatantly. Obviously she continues calling that way, but she was having a sneaking suspicion that something was changing inside. She always thought she was pretty, obviously she could say it without sounding suspicious but now she was gorgeously beautiful. So much that it was hard to concentrating even more in those moments, when the love she felt for her daughter gave her a special sparkle to her look. Jane took the hand that held in her pocket hooked bye her thumb and moved her hand a few times against her leg before daring to seek the hand that Maura elegantly kept to one side of her hip. She gently stroked from her wrist to her palm to make her way to her fingers, Maura turned to her surprised by the feeling of their fingers intertwined with hers. Jane looked at her with a shy and sweet smile. She responded by strengthening the grip and one step closer to her side._

 _Perhaps this daily gesture meant nothing, maybe it was just a way of telling Maura how grateful she was to be at her side, to explore the wonderful path of motherhood with her, because she was present, because she made everyday of her life a unique experience. Trying to make her feel that and so much more, with her hand clutching hers, her eyes searching her eyes every minute, with smiles that only reserved for her. she knew it was not easy to express it without words, but she was sure that would be even more difficult with them. Because, even though she tried, there was none that come closer to what she felt. Or maybe she had one that might be pretty close, but the fact of thinking it caused her some apprehension ._

* * *

 **Sunday 9.25 pm**

She was afraid , She couldn't deny it. She was in complete and utter panic. She had thought until now that be in an unknown location with blindfolded and handcuffed was terrible. But now that she saw all around her felt more frightened than before. It was a sort of attic, completely empty except for a bed, a table and a chair. The man who always carried her had left her sitting in the bed and left. Now she was waiting for someone or something, she did not knew it. But uncertainty was killing her. She was not sure whether she preferred to happens whatever had to happen at once, or stay in that state. When finally opened the door and saw him walking toward her she realized that prefer the second option. Long time she have not seen that smile and that paralyzed the heart .

"Let me go back with my daughter, please" The man cocked his head.

"Sorry honey, but no" he wrinkled his mouth and sat beside her. He gently stroked her arm. He was entranced to feel her body tremble under his touch. "Doesn't this bring you back memories?

"You're insane" Was all she could say. "You can not alienate a small child from her mother"

"I am able to do many things, and you know that" He took hard her hair from the nape throwing her head back. "You could not stay quiet with the girl? behave yourself as good as you had been doing from the beginning? No!. You always want to play the hero, right? Catch the bad guys.

"I just wanted the medication for Sofia" she replied firmly. Maura 's eyes were fixed on the man's pupils.

"Do you want me to tell you my plan?" He sought her neck with her mouth neck and kissed him gently. "I had planned a completely different story" Maura closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to imagine what would be able to make that psychopath. "Keep the girl for a while to hurt Jane with the disappearance of her daughter. Plunge her into madness and guilt until she can't stand it no more. And then .. . when she was destroyed and completely immersed in her pain... when she depended on you... on your side. Because I knew you'd be there for her" He released her hair gently and stood watching" I wanted to come into your life and offer the love and dedication that I always given to you. Do you remember? You were my world. And I knew you loved that little girl. I would have been happy if the three of us formed a family. Can you imagen it?" The man's breath reached her causing her nausea. When she felt his rough hand sliding by her neck she wanted to scream but stopped herself. She stared at her attacker's eyes defiantly."Have you any idea how I felt when I heard that you were married to her?" His fists trembled slightly, he rested his forearms on his knees. Maura looked at him suspiciously. "I always thought you were beautiful." He said in a tone apparently calmer. "But now, with the passage of time are you're radiant. It is because of her?" Maura swallowed dry. She didn't wanted to think of her, she knew that if she did it she would break into tears. She needed her more than ever and now in that situation she doubted to go back to her someday "When you begged that we bring you with the child I found it great. I could release you later once Jane had died and I could come back to your life, be a good father to the girl" he said with a faint smile. "What could be better than finally stay with her wife and daughter? she would turn in her grave" he paused fixing his gaze on the floor."No matter that my plans have changed. In one way or another I can finally make that damn detective pay for having ruined my life. "

"You were the only one who have done everything to destroy you" She growled through clenched teeth. "Do not blame her"

"It is true. Everyone forges its own destiny" His eyes were bloodshot when he turned to her. "As you being with her!" A knock made turn Maura's face. She refused to see him again. He was completely beside himself. When she did not react, he took her jaw with his hand forcing her to see him .

"If you're going to kill me just do it" She tried this time her voice sounded firm.

"And deprive you the pain of knowing that your little girl is alone? And with the ambush that I have prepared to your beloved detective? If suffer you, or her I don't really care. Not anymore. I doubt that my plans to get back us together result after this. Before you knew, I had good intentions. Really good and serious intentions with you. It's a shame, right?" He squeezed her hand even tighter, Maura thought that if he kept putting that pressure would eventually break her jaw. All she could think about was Jane and how to run away to warn her. He dropped her face and stood beside her when his eyes fixed on hers, he shook his head and Maura maintained her posture as straight as possible. She would not give him the pleasure of showing the fear that was invading her.

* * *

"It can't be possible he haven't find anything yet" Jane murmured to Korsak as they watched Pike performing the autopsy. "Not even a fact, a minimal footprint. Something!" The sergeant shrugged .

"Federals will arrive from one time to another to take possession of the body" Jane bit her nails, the helplessness of not knowing what to do, the pain to think about her daughter and the uncertainty Maura's whereabouts was driving her crazy.

Moments later when Gabriel and Marissa arrived at the morgue their hopes revived .

"Do you have something?" She asked before greeting them.

"Yes, maybe, witnesses saw an foreigner truck to a rural area in the state of Vermont.

"In Vermont? Why Vermont?" Marissa bowed slightly and went inside the morgue to talk to Pike, giving the opportunity to Dean to deal with the detective.

"It is within the possibilities. They knew that we would be looking at the entire state of Massachusetts" Jane nodded and her eyes were lost in the mirrored floor. For some reason she felt a spine at the thought of that state. Dean stood watching in silence. He took a deep breath before speaking. "We decided to publish the case." Jane's eyes grew large"

"What?" She had heard perfectly well, but she preferred to be sure.

"It's the best Jane." he replied calmly.

"But that can not backfire? What if they panic? What if they decide to get rid of them?"

"They will not."

"How do you know?! Is my daughter's safety is at stake" she shouted furiously "You would bet thereby Samantha's life? You can not play with that Gabriel. These guys are dangerous and are well organized"

"I know." his firm tone not convinced her at all. "But trust us, we know what we do" Jane gritted her teeth and slammed her fist into the wall of the corridor before leaving.

When she finally got home, Angela was watching the news. She doesn't even look at her daughter when she entered.

"The chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts has been kidnapped this Friday when she returned from shopping with her daughter" A picture of the two of them smiling appeared on the full screen. She knew that image, it was the one that Maura had at the her office table. Jane sighed and shook her head as she crossed the room. "The little girl Sofia Rizzoli Isles, who is characterized by the peculiarity of having an eye brown and one green, was in the back seat when they were struck violently by the assailants. If you have any information on the whereabouts of one of the two victims please contact the phones on screen or at kidnapping department of the FBI..."

"Turn that off please" Jane pleaded before walking straight to Maura's room, the only place in those days it served her as a refuge

* * *

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoy reading this story, I know it has a lot of drama and all that. But anyways I hope you like it. Read you in the next one._**

 ** _If there's some mistakes please let me know._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ** _15 months ago ..._**

 _Jane was sitting on the couch watching TV with Sofia sleeping in her arms . Maura had walked for the last time from one side to the other. When the brunette could no longer with the curiosity, took the girl to her room. After she covered her and kissed her forehead, she went into her friend's room. She knocked twice and looked in._

 _"What are you doing there?" Maura asked with a smile. Jane shrugged and could not respond. Her mind was lost in the beautiful lead-colored dress with details in black she was wearing. Her shoulders and chest were elegantly and understatedly uncovered. It perfectly fitted to her body as usual. Jane sighed waiting for any words come to mind with the idea of using it as a reason to justify her presence. Maura raised her eyebrows and she smiled awaiting response ._

 _"Are you going out?" The subtlety has never been her forte._

 _"Yes, I have a date with James" she responded analyzing the pairs of shoes she had taken from the closet. Those words brought at Jane a chain of reactions, which was from anxiety to anger in seconds, a voice whispered in her mind "Tell her, talk to her and don't make a fool" "They call it jealousy" But Jane rarely pay attention to what her mind warned her. Her heart always dominated over her reasoning making her do stupid things like jumping off a bridge or shoot herself in the stomach. It bothered her. She was not sure why, but she knew she did not like the idea. It bothered her that Maura hadn't told her? No, she knew the reason. She frowned, crossing her arms and supporting her weight on her left leg._

 _"Ah" she said harshly "And where did this guy James come from?" Maura did not turned to her. She analyzed the tone of her dress compared with each of the pairs in front of her ._

 _"I met him the other day when I was buying a coffee" replied lightly taking one of the pairs. "It's pretty nice. He has a very proportionate bone structure"_

 _"Are you going to go out with a guy you met there?" Maura could not help laughing at the comment ._

 _"Yes, I 've dated people I met in places far worse, as in the morgue table for example" she said with a smile._

 _"But you don't know what kind of psychopath he can be"_

 _"You're exaggerating a bit, Don't you think? " She said sitting._

 _"Of course not , you've been many times in danger because of your dates"_

 _"Jane, I'm a grown woman and I think I can take care of myself from the men I date"_

 _"My past experiences do not tell me that." The smile vanished from Maura's face._

 _"What do you mean?" Jane shrugged._

 _"You tell me, you're the one who always knows everything" Maura turned serious, she put on a shoe before seeing her again._

 _"What's wrong? What 's your problem? " Jane didn't move. She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to ask for your permission to go out with someone?"_

 _"No" she replied dryly._

 _"So?" She hits her lap with the palm of her hands frustrated_

 _"It's just... " No words that come to mind. She had no excuses. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out today? What if you had to stay with Sofia" She would kick herself her butt for taking that cheap excuse._

 _"You are in the house, and I've talked with Angela to take care of her if you were called" She said bending down to put on the shoe in the other foot. She was already irritated._

 _"So you've talked to my mother and you don't even comment it to me. Thanks for the confidence" She raised her hands in the air and walked to the door. "So have fun on your date" She walked to the door but Maura's voice stopped her._

 _"Jane, why are you acting like this? " She just had to give her a reason. It not was hard to tell her she needed her or didn't wanted her to leave "Did you have plans for us today?"_

 _"No" she replied leaving the room. Maura was completed fit the shoe and walked behind her._

 _"So?" "Tell me, tell me you want me to stay and I will" she thought those words but her eyes yelled it loudly. Jane walked to the refrigerator and took a bottle of beer. "What's wrong?" She tried to make her tone sounded more conciliatory, did not want to argue with her. Fighting with Jane was horrible._

 _"Nothing Maura, nothing happens to me" She replied looking for something between the kitchen drawers._

 _"You don't want me to go?" she insisted._

 _"Exceptional deductive power, doctor." Quipped finally finding the opener. "_

 _"You're being too hostile for no reason."_

 _"What do you know about my reasons?"_

 _"Well, then tell me!"_

 _Jane put the bottle on the counter. What were her reasons? "Jealousy, it's called jealousy and you know it" She could see pain reflected on Maura's eyes, that make her feel angry with herself. Why did she has to be so stupid sometimes? She walked a few steps toward her but stopped a few centimeters from her, stepped back to avoid such close proximity, she had the words caught in her throat. "I don't want you to go because I'm dying of jealousy" And she would say to her: Jealous of what? If we are just friends, best friends who share a child, living together since four years ago, but friends. And that's what she wants from Maura, her friendship just for her. What if you knew someone and then decided to get married? "You're being selfish" told her the damn voice._

 _"You wouldn't understand" She said passing beside her without looking at her._

 _"So explain it to me" Maura held her tightly by the wrist. Her determination made lessen the fury in her. Always... those eyes, those hands that were able to calm her even in the most stormy situations._

 _"What do you want me to explain? Can not you imagine it?" Maura was a bit disoriented with the question but did not let her go ._

 _"What should I imagine? Speak once and tell the things like they are" Jane ran a hand through her hair and licked her lips with the tip of her tongue._

 _"I care about you, Maura, you're too trusting" The doctor began to release her grip " It hurts me that you have not told me you were going out with someone. I just... I don't know, I thought we told everything to each other"_

 _"You know everything you ought to know about me" She paused "There are things you don't tell me and are so much important details" Jane knew exactly what she meant. She could not keep the gaze in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry" She muttered in a quieter tone. "I'm an idiot, I'm sorry" Maura finally released her knowing that will not listen to anything she wanted to hear"_

 _"Okay" She stroked her arm and stood in front of her waiting for some word. But nothing came out from the mouth of the detective. Maura smiled bitterly and walked back to her room in search of her purse. Jane followed her gaze until lose her from sight. She hit her head several times before returning to take the bottle of beer. She drank more than a quarter of the bottle and sighed. When Maura reappeared she smiled as honestly as she could._

 _"How do I look?"_

 _"So beautiful" the doctor returned her smile and stroked her cheek in gratitude_

 _"Thank you" She said before taking her keys._

 _"Have fun" she say before she left._

 _She walked over to the couch and sat in resting her feet on the coffee table. What right did she have to impede her a date? She would say "Yes, I'm jealous, I don't want you to see anyone, I want your eyes look at me, and nothing but me. But do not ask me why, because I don't know. I just know you're mine and I will die if anyone else would dare touch you or kiss you" And then? Then she would say she's the best friend in the world, would sleep in separate beds, sharing a light touch, caresses, smiles and kisses on the she cheek. Could she force Maura to live in that solitude? She had not right to know someone who love her and would like to start a family with her? No matter if she could not have children, could adopt and live a happy life. Where she could sleep in someone's arms every night, waking up next to him feeling loved and needed. Plan a future together, think about projects and where to travel on vacation. She sighed heavily. She had wanted to give her a family, Sofia was also her daughter even if no paper say so. But perhaps what she was giving her was not enough. It was obvious that she must need to be with someone, she doesn't has to conform with her presence as she did. Because yes, She had not thought about in a long time, but didn't want to have physical contact with anyone, she was not in sexual abstinence or anything. Her body often demanded to be touched, but had no intention of being with anyone. Just sitting on the couch with her, or reclining in bed chatting, drinking a glass of wine in the kitchen or even the times when they worked together worth more than any time of casual sex that could satisfy their physical needs . And Maura probably didn't see it that way. She knew she was a passionate woman. She was frustrated, confused and also scared by the flow of new feelings she was discovering. She was afraid to be thinking in her friend otherwise simply because of feeling lonely, or be confusing the habit of being with her with something much deeper._

 _She doesn't know how long she was internally debating the thousands of choices that haunted her head. But when the door opened and she could see Maura, a huge weight off her chest ._

 _"Hey!" She said from the couch "How did it go? You came early" She approached her with a smile._

 _"Yes, it was brief. As I thanked him for the invitation and decided to came home" Jane stared blankly well ._

 _"Why?" she asked her beginning to pound her heart on her chest . Maura patted her shoulder._

 _"Because here I already have everything I want and need" She kissed her head and smiled "Goodnight Jane" She said turning the way to her room._

* * *

 **Monday 5:45 a.m.**

Sofia opened her eyes slowly. She felt tired, as usual after having a crisis. She looked for her mother with the look and didn't find her. She sat on the bed and looked around . Suddenly the memories of the night before began to come to mind. She jumped out of bed and looked for Maura in the bathroom. There was no sign of her. It wasn't a nightmare. She tried not to mourn even though tears were escaping uncontrollably. She walked to the door and began to knock with a closed fist as her mother had done the night before.

"Mommy!" She started calling. Or her mother come back or at least someone would say her something. "Mommy!" She wouldn't give up even if she hurt her hands.

In the shadows Maura's eyes began to open. She had been leaving alone in the room for hours. She didn't know if it was her imagination or was really hearing Sofia's voice. She remembered where she was when she collided with the darkness of the room. She rubbed her eyes, her hands were still tied, but her legs were free. She sat on the bed and tried to stand up despite the pain. She leaned against the nearest wall.

She doubted until she heard again Sofia's call, knowing her daugther was close gave her strength to continue, didn't have a plan, hadn't thought what to do if she found someone. Probably she get in trouble. But she could not hear the calls of Sofia and sit idly. She returned to dare to walk despite the pain. The right leg almost failed her when she tried to approach hopping on one foot to the door. She was making a huge mistake, she knew it. But couldn't stay there. She sat for a moment in the wooden chair trying to get some rest. When she moved, she noted that the legs were loose, for sure if she move a little could break it anytime. She walked back to the bed leaning on the chair, she sat down on the mattress and began to analyze it. With her good leg began to push the wood to disarm it. Hopefully, if she did it well, she could use the back of the chair as walking stick. It did not work the first try or the second, it was not as if she could do a lot with her hands tied. She tried again, this time giving it back upside down and finally one of the woods ceded. Then it was a matter of removing the others. Only one rod was still fixed, but didn't matter, at least she could walk a little better. She walked to the door. Sofia was still calling. She smiled at how insistent and loud was her little girl. She wont give up easily. She took a deep breath, hesitated to lay her hands on the doorknob, but when she felt her daughter's voice again an inner force made her to open it.

* * *

Jane was unable to sleep a wink all night, thinking about who might be behind, She knew it was only a matter of a small detail. She could not believe she didn't has even a hint. She was doing something wrong. Dead ends did not exist for her. She stood up and took a coat. Should re-look at their files.

It took less than ten minutes to get to the station. She found the box with closed cases in which she and Maura had worked together, thank goodness the FBI had given the original back to BPD, began to read them one by one. She separated a couple of folders that would see later and dismissed those who had no relationship with her. It was impossible for those people who had been arrested and had never known were angry with her. No. Must have been someone she knew. It was probably much clearer than she thought.

* * *

Maura walked through the room, she was in a place like a house that functioned as deposit. It was strange to see that sort of abandoned mansion and remember the nice room that had taken the trouble to assemble. That make her think he must been planned all that since a long time ago. She walked to the corner of the wall and she could not believe no one was guarding the exit.

No one was guarding her at all and that was too suspicious. She doesn't listened Sofia anymore. She could not scream reassuringly saying she was fine. She walked across the room barely holding on to the woods. The pain in her leg was excruciating. She could feel the sweat running down her temples. She knew she was close, poked her head and saw a man standing on one side of the door where Sofia was. Her heart began to beat desperately. Just was one? Only one? It couldn't be possible, she was sure she had seen at least five different anatomies. So where were they? She looked both ways and dared to move towards the man who kept the door. When he saw her, she was adamant and continued their march forward. She won't scream, won't say anything to not alerting Sofia and make her feel nervous. The man began walking towards her decided to reduce her. Maura frowned. She was in absolute disadvantage but not for anything she had studied self-defense. Won't give up without giving a fight. When he was in front of her she leaned her weight on her right leg and hit him with the wooden back chair in the head. The man fell to the ground and she also lost her balance. She tried to get up immediately, the man sat holding his head and she jumped against him beating him again. She was unsuccessful in the first attempt but she did it in the second. When she saw him lying, she made sure he was unconscious again giving him another hit. Woods had broken, it wouldn't support her anymore, but at least she could find some element that would serve as a defense. She looked for a gun he didn't has one, just a hunter knife on his belt. She took it and tried to cut the plastic that hindered her mobility. When at last her hands were free, knife in hand, she tried to get up to get in to the room where Sofia was. She heard footsteps behind her and two men ran toward her. She grabbed the knife hard and prepared to be attacked. The first man went ahead and did what she did best: the "elbow horizontal strike" did not have much time to think or prepare, She tried expect the attack without losing her balance and when the man approached she give him a direct hit in the trachea. The other came seconds later, just in the moment when the first fell to his side. He tried to take her arms. She managed to slightly cut his hand, but could not reduce him. The only thing going through her mind was stab that knife in his brachial artery and may have at least a possibility. But she lost the chances of success when the man took her wrist and kicked her right leg making her lose her balance.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! I hope you liked the chapter. I would like to know what do you think about the story in a review. I don't know if you keep reading it or not. I really appreciate if you take just a minute to comment. It took me a big effort to update every chapter I would love a little feedback.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _14 months ago..._**

 _Dinner would be ready in about an hour. Sofia was waiting for Angela on the couch with her backpack._

 _"When is she coming?"the girl asked scratching her left eye with her hand."I'm sleepy"_

 _"She has to come from one moment to another, sweetheart" Maura said from the kitchen. She was preparing pasta that she knew Jane adored. If she wanted the conversation was on track, pasta and beer would be the key to success. The door opened and Sofia jumped up from her place to run into her grandmother's arms._

 _"How's my little princess?" Sofi hugged her with a smile. Angela looked at Maura quizzically."So... dinner for two?" The doctor became nervous by the suggestive tone of that question._

 _"Yes, well, there's something important I must speak with Jane, and as she's gonna freak out, I want it to be with a delicious dinner. "She placed a hand on the counter and the other on her hip."Angela, what I have to tell her could change everything. "The woman walked towards her with the girl in her arms._

 _"What's so important? Perhaps ... You want to confess her something?" Maura squinted uncomprehendingly. Angela raised her eyebrows and nodded, hoping she get it "You know... a confession..." lowered her voice to a whisper "You know... of "those" confessions" Maura opened her mouth without knowing exactly what to say._

 _"What? No!" She took both hands to the hip. "Of course not, what are you thinking? It is something that has to do with the girl."Angela shrugged and looked a little disappointed._

 _"Go get your doll, honey" she left Sofia on the ground, and the little girl obeyed. She approached to the doctor who still looked a little nervous. "So that proposal we are talking about?" She hesitated whether or not to tell. But she knew if she did not give her any clues, she'll going to drive her crazy with questions._

 _"I want to legally adopt Sofia" Angela clapped both hands to her mouth and then to her chest._

 _"That would be fantastic! Although I have no idea how could you do that" Angela smiled and hugged her just before the girl appeared."Good luck then. Say goodbye to Mommy Sofi" Maura bent down to hug her._

 _"Goodnight Sweetheart. Behave yourself Ok?"_

 _"Yes mommy. Love you."She kissed her cheek and stroked her head before she took Angela's hand."See you tomorrow!"_

* * *

 _About an hour later the door opened revealing Jane absolutely exhausted. Her expression of fatigue subsided when she saw her best friend cooking. She recognized the scent. It would do it always and everywhere in the world._

 _"Hello! How was your day?"Maura asked with a smile._

 _"Are you doing what I think it is?" She approached her and bent down to view the contents of the oven."Did you cooked lasagna?" She gave a little jump and kissed her cheek."You're the best."_

 _"I know" She replied. "Hard day?"_

 _"You know, Dr. Pike loves to make my life miserable" She took off her coat and put it on the hanger. "But I don't want to talk about it. What's the reason for this wonderful surprise? And why Sofia is with my mom?_

 _"There's something I want to talk with you, and it is better if we are alone" Suddenly Jane could feel her heart in her throat. "But I'll tell you when we dine. In a few minutes, please put yourself comfortable"_

 _She did not want to disobey, she sat at the table, could not help feeling greatly intrigued. Maura only prepared lasagna when she had something important to say. She had done it when she told her she was pregnant for the first time, also did it, long before of Sofia's birth, when she told her she was going to commit to someone. She was afraid. Because if there was lasagna meant a huge change in Maura's life, and generally those changes also affected Jane._

* * *

 _Moments later, after praising the exquisite food all was silent._

 _"And well...?" Jane asked "What do you have to say?" Maura took a sip of wine and sighed._

 _"More like I want to ask you something"Jane raised her eyebrows waiting for the question._ _"Why you never wanted to tell me who is Sofia's father?" Jane almost choked. They'd had this conversation so many times._

 _"He does not exist. So forget it" She answered without convincing her._

 _"Why don't you want to tell me? What are you afraid of? I will not judge you" Jane sipped her beer._

 _"Why do you want to know it now? He has no idea of her existence, and he never will"_

 _"Sooner or later you'll have to tell her. She will ask you some Day."_

 _"Then that day I will see what I say to her. I don't want to worry about that now."_

 _"Do I know him?_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Is Casey?"_

 _"No! Of course not"_

 _"Why so much mystery Jane?" She ran a hand through her hair, put her elbows on the table and stared into her eyes._

 _"I'm scared" She whispered "I have fear that if his name go out of my mouth, somehow he hears it somewhere and want to have contact with her. I don't want to share her with someone else"_

 _"But you share her with me" Jane smiled and stretched out her arm to take her hand._

 _"You are YOU. You love Sofi the same as me. And there's nothing in this world that would not share with you... but with someone I hardly know, who I don't even know about his life or his family... How could I?"_

 _"Maybe you could try... investigate him? see what kind of man he is?"_

 _"No, I know he's good, but... Sofia is mine and if she ever want to know who is he, I will tell her then, not now. I don't want to. I do not want to include someone in her life, someone who she loves and adore and someday he disappointed her as my father did with me or yours with you"_

 _"Not everyone are like them Jane" She said stroking her hand with her thumb."You can not protect her from the disappointments from the people around her. Or the sorrow that she may feel. There are things that hurt but, it make us grow up._

 _"I don't want to, Maur. Not now"_

 _"It is your decision. And I respect it" she said with a smile "I will not going to ask it again" Jane smiled in appreciation._

 _"And that's the reason for this lasagna" Maura released her hand and turned back to her plate. The doctor didn't said anything. She stood in silence watching her. Trying to find the least shocking way to tell what she wanted. But there was no way to be subtle."Or there's something else you want to tell me?" she put a piece into her mouth and waited with a smile. Maura took a deep breath and without thinking again dared to speak._

 _"I want you to marry me" Jane's food stuck in her throat, she started coughing trying to breathe again. How she could release a question like that from nothing? "Are you okay?" She raised her hand and continued coughing until she could breathe normally. She sipped her beer and stared at Maura._

 _"What did you say?" She asked for a confirmation. Perhaps she had misheard._

 _"I want you to marry me" repeated this time a little quieter._

 _"What? But ... How? ... What?!" She stood up suddenly and Maura did the same. "What are you talking about? How do you say a thing like that?!" She was a little hysterical._

 _"Can you calm down and listen? Please?" She asked in a calm tone though her heart was pounding._

 _"Maura, you can not go asking people to marry you in that way"_

 _"Should I give you a ring?" Jane's eyes widened even larger._

 _"What? No! I mean."She stayed with her mind blank briefly. It was Maura, should have a logical reason behind that question. She had not asked her to marry her. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Jane saw her a little quieter. If there was a reason she wanted to hear it "how do you want to marry me?"_

 _"Can we sit?" She sat in place and Jane did the same. There was no romantic involvement at that dinner. Maura was being completely analytical, rational or logical. As she wanted to name it "I want to marry you" she continued "because I want to legally adopt Sofia" That was the reason. Jane was still with her mouth open and was unable to speak. "Look, you don't need to give me an answer now, but think about it"_

 _"Why do you want to adopt her?" Jane's voice made her feel more confident. She was calmer and willing to listen to her reasons_

 _"We have a job that involves a lot of risk. Have you ever thought that would be of Sofia if something happens to you?" She paused to think for a moment the answer._

 _"I know if anything happens to me, you'd be there for her"_

 _"Jane, without a paper to endorse me, anyone could take her away from me. I have no right to her. They would give her to your mother. It is most likely"_

 _"Ma would never take her away from you"_

 _"I know" she wait a few moments before continuing speaking."Have you ever thought if something happens to me?"_

 _"I don't like to think about those things"_

 _"I'm an only child, all what belong to my parents will someday be mine. At this point I will not have my own children. If something happens to me, my heritage and my parents will go to the state or some very far cousin" Jane frowned._ _"I want to adopt Sofia, so if anything happens to you, me or both, she never miss anything. I know Angela would take care of her. But it would be difficult for her take care of a girl and work simultaneously. I want to assure her a good future" Jane paused for a moment to think about the words of her friend "Furthermore" she continued with her voice a little shaky."If something happens to you... if I ever lose you and they took her away from me... Jane, I could not resist it" She took her hand in hers and looked into her eyes "When you were in the hospital, when you shoot yourself. It was horrible for me not to know anything about you. They didn't tell me anything because I was not a familiar. If it wasn't for Angela I've couldn't even visited you. And that was not just once. When you lost your baby. It happened exactly the same. I was left out of everything. And I felt absolutely impotent" Jane looked Maura's eyes began to be watered_

 _"Listen, that's not going to happen Ok? I'll be fine and Sofi's fine. You will always be with us"_

 _"But under the law I am nothing hers" Jane wiped a tear with her thumb."Have you thought what would you do if something happens to me? Wouldn't you be the the first to know how I am? What is my status?" The answer was no, never thought about could not even think about it. "You would be no one Jane, and with my parents milles away I'm alone here. No one but you would be interested in me. But you could not do anything because you are nothing more than my friend" She sighed with a smile before speaking again" don't give me an answer now. Just consider it._

* * *

 **Monday 7:20 a.m.**

"¡Nina"Jane jumped up when saw her arrive. The brunette looked at her attentive. "I need you to do something for me"

"Of course" she said walking to her workplace."What do you need? Have you found anything?"

"Can you tell me the current addresses of these people" Jane handed her a paper with a list of names. Nina read them and turned to see the desperate eyes of her partner.

"Of course" Jane smiled and she did the same."You have not slept at all, right?" Jane shook her head.

"I'll go to take a coffee now. I have so much to do today and need to be wide awake" Nina nodded and headed for the exit. "Call me when you get it ready please"

* * *

The man looked at the body of the woman lying on a small pool of blood. He took off his mask and ran a hand through his hair several times. He had explicit instructions not to harm her or the child. But, how he could accomplish it if she turned crazy? He had received several cuts, scratches and bites. It was his life or hers. Now he would has problems. He stood watching her for a moment. Until he felt one of his partners move. The man sat holding his head gazing to his feet until he could focus his eyes again. When he noticed the body on the floor looked at the other man frightened.

"What have you done?" He asked softly. "Stupid now he's going to kill us!"

"Hopefully she did not kill us first! I just defended myself" Replied.

"Is she dead?" The man's eyes seemed that would come out of their sockets.

"I think so. She's not moving anymore"

"Check it out, Take her pulse or something!" The man guarding the gate of Sofia picked up the phone that was supported on one side of the door and called the boss.

"I do not know how to do that!"

The plump man whispered "stupid" before starting to speak.

"Sir, we had a problem. The woman escaped and attacked us. We're hurt but ... we had to defend ourselves" The man on the other side of the line yelled things no one understood "I think she is dead" Then... a moment of silence hung up and looked at his companion. "He said that we got rid of her and talk about it later"

* * *

 **Monday 10.45 a.m.**

Sofia sat hugging her knees back against the door. When she felt approaching footsteps stood immediately hoping it was her mother. They stepped aside to feel the lock and saw a man with a tray in her hand, it was the first time they entered without covering his face. Sofia stepped back.

"Morning little girl" She recognized the voice. He was the man who always spoke to them. The one who communicated with them.

"Where is my mother?" She asked with a frown. He sighed and put the tray on the table. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed.

"You know? I have no intention to hurt you" He started to say in a soft tone. Sofia was not convinced so easy and turned away from him. "I have a boy about your age" He began to tell.

"Then why are you doing this?" The man sighed, ducking his head as he rested his arms on his legs.

"He is ill." Sofia kept her frown. "We must do surgery. You know what that is?" the girl nodded. "Of course you do. You're very intelligent." The man sighed. "It's a very expensive process and we have no money. My job can barely keep and pay for medication that he needs." The face of the girl looked at him suspiciously. "They told me to take care and communicate with you. No harm"

"Why don't you help me get out from here? My mommy has a lot of money, she can pay you" The man felt a lump forming in his throat. "Parents sometimes do crazy things to take care of our children" he gave her a sad smile. "I do not think your mom can help me now. Here's your breakfast" Sofia did not understood "From now on I will guard the door. So if you need anything let me know" He stood up and walked out under the watchful eyes of the child.

* * *

Jane ran to where Nina was after she called her. She barely look at her when Nina gave her the list she had requested.

"Thank you" She said just going to take way out. When she was about to board the elevator Korsak crossed with her when she was about to enter.

"Where are you going?" He asked holding her hand.

"To take a look at who is behind all this" Replied convinced.

"Do you have any leads?"

"Rather a list." She said getting in to the elevator. Korsak instead held out her hand demanding an explanation with his eyes. "I have a hunch it has to be one of them" she said, extending the paper. "Although I lean more to the last one"

"They are good choices"

"I remembered something Maura once told me about a weekend in Vermont. I had not thought about it before because I was too blinded by the pain. Now I know we're close Korsak, I know we will find them. The only thing we have to do is check their adresses. From there we will reduce further options. And if he is not where it's supposed to be..."

"What will you do?" He asked intrigued and excited by Jane's trust

"I will seek that damn and I will make him pay for what he has done" Korsak grinned. There was Jane in all its glory again. The pain was not interrupting her work, it was even more motivating her. It was just matter of time before could have Sofia again with them.

* * *

 **Monday 6:30 p.m.**

She hasn't much time for this. In fact she had no desire to see Maura's parents, she wouldn't come home if it wasn't because Angela insisted. She just wanted to continue her research. She reached Korsak home to meet her mother, the Isles and Hope in the living room. The first one up was her mother who walked toward her and kissed her cheek.

"I thought it would be good to invite them a coffee while you tell them what has happened" Jane reluctantly smiled and raised a hand in greeting. Korsak made a slight bow with his head. Hope stood up and walked over to give her a big hug.

"I can imagine what you're going through Jane" She kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "But I know that if anyone can find Maura and Sofia it's you."

"Thanks" it was all she managed to say before receiving a hug this time from Constance. She stroked her cheek and looked at her tenderly "Well, I have not much to say now, I haven't time to explain everything but. We are investigating with Korsak some suspects and the FBI carries a research on their own so hopefully soon we'll find them"

"Is there anything we can do for you, dear?" Constance asked kindly. Jane shook her head slightly. "You look exhausted"

"Well, I hadn't slept, but I'm fine. Ma, please, take care of them. I'm really sorry but I must go." The four nodded and she look at them distressed. Jane gestured to Korsak and both went out and got into the vehicle.

They drove in silence for a moment until Vince decided to speak.

"We interviewed 8 of 13, wich only 2 did not been on his legal adresses"

"That's right. We must finish and then locate the ones missing" She replied without taking her eyes off from the road.

"Jane, have you thought about Sofia's father?" She opened her eyes wide. Korsak had not touched the subject since she had told him she was pregnant"

"What about him?" Vince pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Have you thought that maybe he has something to do with this?" Jane took her left hand off the wheel to support it on the low window.

"He has nothing to do with this." Replied lowering her voice.

"How do you know?" She gasped but did not speak for a moment.

"He doesn't even know she was born" She snorted and tried to forget this conversation, but Vince did not seem convinced of that.

"Are you sure he does not know? He could have the means to carry out all this?" Jane glanced briefly at her friend

"No, he would not be able to. And I'm sure he doesn't know. Not even Maura knows who he is" Korsak grunted. He was about to reply when the phone rang.

"Korsak" he responded immediately."Who speaks?... Where ... Are you sure?" Jane ran a hand through her hair without losing sight of the Route. Vince glanced at her without saying a word. "Aha, send it to me" he hold the mobile in his hand waiting for the arrival of the file.

"Something's wrong?" She asked knowing it was not a friendly call. He did not answer.

When his phone vibrated again he immediatly opened the file, and took a hand to her mouth. His eyes began to fill with tears and a lump formed in his throat.

"What?"

"Please stop the car" He said hoarsely. Jane's heart stopped. In a quick move she parked the car in the first place she found. He barely had the chance to go down Korsak stepped away and began to walk in circles. Jane did the same and immediately stood beside him.

"Hey" she called taking his arm. "Tell me once! what happened?!" Korsak took a deep breath and stared at the dark eyes who demanded an explanation.

"I'm so sorry" Those words made her heart stop. She released her grip, slowly lower her arms to the side of her body. She stopped breathing without realizing it. "They found Maura's body" She smiled nervously and took a step backward.

"No, that's not possible" Korsak nodded without knowing what to do or say. "No, it must be a mistake "

"They sent me a picture. It's really her Jane" She shook her head. She would not believe it until she see it with her own eyes.

"Show it to me" Demanded with the firmer tone as she could. "

"No, seriously, don't"

"Show it to me!" She shouted with bloodshot eyes. Korsak shook his head and pulled the phone from his pocket. He held the device a moment before deciding to give it to her. The image opened perfectly revealing Maura's face with an asleep appearance but marked by bruises, her matted hair and stained with blood. She shook her head and looked at Korsak who came to her to comfort her. Jane stepped away still containing air, she felt dizzy , her legs trembled and were about to falter. Her gaze returned to find that image it had just destroy her heart and fell without a tear drop. Korsak bent to be at her height and hugged her tightly. Jane was paralyzed a few moments before of letting out a cry of pain.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay. And I'm sorry for the mistakes you could find. I hadn't slept in hours, almost a day and I am so tired.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update soon. Don't forget to leave your review! I really love to read you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **13 months ago...**_

 _The door opened revealing the two Rizzoli with their hats and shirts of the Red Sox._

 _"Make all the noise you want, I 'm here" Maura said arms crossed from the couch. They took both hands to their mouths to cover their laughter when they saw her "Yes, it's super funny. Where have you been?" Sofia looked at Jane and she stood thinking for an excuse to give "Have you seen the hour Jane? the girl should have slept since more than two hours ago" Jane took off her cap without erasing the smile from her face and left it on the kitchen counter. Sofia tried to change her mother's mood running toward her with outstretched arms. Maura despite being frowned took up the girl and kissed her cheek. But the stern gaze toward Jane had not diminished_

 _"Maura, Please! We won!" She said excitedly_

 _"Yes mommy! We won!" Repeated Sofia enthusiastically_

 _"My sincerest congratulations, but that does not explain why got home an hour after the game ended. Jane and Sofia shared a look that made Maura frowned even more "You were eating junk out there, right?" Both laughed "So I guess your not going to dine"_

 _"Sorry" although to be honest, Jane did not sorry at all. Maura pressed her lips together with Sofia in her arms and walked to her room_

 _"I'll talk to you later. I'll bathe the child and put her in bed"_

 _"I'll drink a beer" Maura wrinkled her nose at the Jane's amused smile and left_

* * *

 _Moments later, though Sofia still excited jumping on her bed, Maura walked into the kitchen, there she met her best friend reading the sports news with a huge smile on her face. Yes. She was angry, she should focus on that despite she look so beautiful smiling like that._

 _"Well?" She said when reached at her side_

 _"Well what?" Maura raised her eyebrows in exasperation "sorry, you can be angry all you want, but there was no way not to celebrate the Red Sox won the championship. There's nothing you can tell me to make me lose my good mood"_

 _"You could at least have told me "_

 _"I warned you we would come late" she responded leaving the phone aside and taking another sip of beer_

 _"Yes" she replied hurt "But you should had told me you eat something out there, that you wouldn't dine with me"_

 _"You have not eaten yet?" Jane's smile faded . Maura's expression was between offended and embarrassed "Maur I'm sorry, I didn't thought you had been expecting us" She stood up and walked over to hug her "If you make sleep Sofi, I'll heat the food and accompany you to dinner" She accepted the proposal and returned to Sofia's bedroom ._

* * *

 _When at last after two stories and lots of cuddling she fell asleep, Maura was ready to return to the dining room. Jane was waiting with served table, she smiled when passed by her side and sat on her site_

 _"Sorry, but I'll have another beer while I accompany you." She said, sitting beside her. She nodded taking the fork. "Sorry for come back late. If I had known you were expecting us for dinner, I wouldn't went with Sofi to the celebration" she shrugged._

 _"Okay. You do not always win a championship. It is logical that you are so excited"_

 _Jane smiled and began to tell her about their day. Sofia had been highly exalted for the match. Baseball was one of the few things she shared fully with her. For everything else she was an indisputable Isles. At first Maura did not want Jane to carry the child to the stadium. But then she began to accept it, after all sports were important in the development of children. Sport conversation ended when the subject focused on Maura and her day. She told her about a man who invited her to go out at the coffee shop and she politely refused._

 _"Wow." Jane said. "Still breaking hearts wherever you go."_

 _"I do not think so" Maura laughed._

 _"Sure. You're gorgeous, educated, single, professional, you are the perfect match"_

 _"Not everyone realizes it" she took the cup of wine and raised it to her lips."Jane" she began using her words carefully "If I knew someone... would you mind?_

 _"Why should I?" Maura sighed._

 _"So, if one day I meet someone and go out with him you would not make a scandal like you did last time with James?" Jane sat in the chair remembering that day and her blood began to boil"_

 _"That was different" she said pointing at her with her finger "You met him from nowhere, you didn't know what kind of person he was"_

 _"Is not that the idea of meeting people?" Jane snorted. She did not understand why. Or maybe yes, but she was unwilling to admit it. The downside of this situation is that her brain sent to her mouth always wrong words ruining everything._

 _"Maura Look, if you want to date someone do it. I'm none to tell you not to. You know how you must behave" she drank the last of her beer_

 _"Are you sure you don't mind?" Jane moved in her place and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to appear calm_

 _"Maura. I don't understand. Why should I care who you date? Or if you do what you want to do with anyone? I understood that it is none of my business since the last time" the doctor wrinkled her nose. It was not the answer she expected and she was not sure if she was angry with Jane for being so rude or herself for having made fake illusions._

 _"Well, then I shoud start thinking about seeing someone else but yourself to look for affection" she left the cloth napkin on the table. "Thanks for dinner and good night"_

* * *

 _When Maura woke up the next morning, she felt noises from Sofia's bedroom. She checked her watch and jumped out of the bed to see that it was getting late. That morning would be a celebration in kindergarten. Sofia was doing tantrum like every Saturday when she should get up early. And it was logical, she had slept late and had not rested the corresponding time. And Jane was now paying the price for that_

 _"Sofi, please. You're going to make me angry" she could feel at distance as she sat up in bed. But only Sofia's howls were heard. Maura smiled at imagine it. She knew for sure she was clinging to the mattress or pillow for not getting up. In that she was identical to Jane. She was still asleep, but as she started to wake up would be more cooperative. Luckily she had prepared her clothes the night before. She dressed up and went to the bathroom to comb, she could still hear the screams of Sofia and the Jane's pleas increasingly impatient._

 _When she was ready she walked gracefully into the room of her child. She had to hold back the laughter when she saw Sofia with her body completely covered by the blankets and Jane pulling out a leg below to put her a sock. When she turned to the door and saw her with pleading eyes Maura had to laugh. She went to the girl and tried to discover her head gently. Despite the resistance of the girl Maura managed to see the tangled brown hair_

 _"Come on Sofi, we are already late."_

 _"I do not want to!" she shouted from under the covers. Maura looked at Jane and she sighed exhausted._

 _"You'll miss the opportunity to show your two moms together in kindergarten? We can scare parents of your classmates with our puns" there was silence, Jane and Maura looked at each other and shrugged._

 _"No! I want to sleep" She whirled even more entangled in the covers. "No!"_

 _"Fine!" sentenced Maura softly but firmly placing her hands on her hips. No more stories at night, no desserts nor sleep in our beds for a month" Immediately the girl unraveled linens and knelt on the bed looking puzzled. "And you know I do not lie" Sofia frowned and stood looking at one and then the other. Jane was beside Maura idly fully supporting the decision of her friend. Reluctantly the girl sat on the side of the bed and stretched out her foot to her mother finished putting the another sock._

* * *

 _Upon arrival, Sofia immediately ran to meet her classmates. Jane went to the snack table, that was one of the thing she loved most about that kinder. There was always food. Meanwhile Maura looked at the child interact with others. When the uncle of a Sofia's classmate approached her, she found the perfect opportunity to test Jane. She was still offended from the last night. She looked around, she was focused on the food, the man smirked and she smiled back . They exchanged a few words, laughs and flirtations until finally the look of Jane noticed them._

 _She chewed her sandwich in the distance as she watched Maura's special game of laughter and eyelashes, she knew it would drive him crazy. She drank some juice before leaving the glass down and take another sandwich, Maura flirtatiously moved her shoulder and bent her head to one side. She fiddled with his hair until her eyes crossed with Jane's. She had taken the bait. Maura smiled at the frowning and the flushed cheeks of her friend. She continued her infallible gestures until she felt a hand gently took her by the arm. When she looked for the author of that touch she smiled at seeing Jane._

 _"I see you're very entertained" she said in a more lower tone than usual. Maura could not help thinking that this kind of purring was too sexy._

 _"You are friends?" The man asked with a nice smile._

 _"Yes" whispered the doctor._

 _" No" replied the detective winning the attention of her friend and it was impossible not to enjoy that puzzled expression on her face._

 _"No?" they asked at the same time_

 _"She is my fiancee" she said sliding her hand around the waist of Maura. The hazel-green eyes opened wide ._

 _"Oh" the man said. "You guys are..."_

 _"Yes, our little daughter comes here"_

 _"Oh" repeated the man and smiled. "I'm sorry... I thought..."_

 _"Okay no problem" She said waving at him and pushing further the other hand against the waist of her friend. When the boy shook his head and left. Maura pulled her away with a serious expression"_

 _"Do not play with that!" She tried to hide her discomfort and be discreet but her heart was clouding her senses._

 _"I'm not playing" Jane replied walking back to the table. "I'm serious."_

 _"What do you mean?" although it was physically impossible she could feel her heart beating in her throat. "_

 _"You heard me" She took another sandwich and stared at her with a half smile. "I want to marry you" but she did not react. "If you still want it" Maura opened her mouth and ran to her hugging her._

 _"Of course" She said burying her head in her neck "Sure. But..." She stepped back and tried to show a little composure. She had already acted completely out of herself the whole time they had been there. "It will only be a paper. Right?" "Tell me it is not" she thought while watching those chocolate eyes that for some time until now had made her lose control "Please tell me no"_

 _"Sure Maur. It is only to adopt Sofi" Maura smiled though her chest hurt. "Why else would it be?" She breathed deeply and raised her chin with a smile._

 _"Because of nothing Jane. I'm so glad you accepted" She smiled and before her subconscious betrayed her she walked where Sofia was with the other children._

* * *

 **Monday 6.45 pm**

"And how should I call you?" Sofia was sitting on the floor. She had been talking all day with him. The man on the other side of the door leaned back against the cold metal. "You must have a name"

"I can not tell you"

"Can I give you one?"

"You can, if you want it, it will be easier for you"

"Ok, I'll call you Barry." He frowned. "

"Why?"

"My mom had a friend, he always took care of her, like my nono. And if you take care of me, you can be my Barry" he laughed and said no more. There was silence for a few minutes until the girl's voice was heard again "Did you know that apples are more efficient than coffee to keep you awake in the morning?" Barry frowned at the strange question of the child.

"No, really? And they are also much more delicious" he laughed.

"I've told that so many times to my Ma, but she still prefering coffee" The man smiled.

"You are very clever you know that?"

"Yes" it was heard and he laughed again. "When will my Mommy come back?" the man sighed, she stood up and turned to open the door. Sofia looked up at him shocked and stood up. He reached down and stroked her cheek.

"I don't think she will" Sofia was not fool, She could imagine what those words meant. "She had a disagreement with my boss and was taken to another site. But I take care of you until your another mom come"

"If you're here when my Ma comes, she will kill you for keeping me here" she said in a serious tone. "Help me escape and she will forgive you. We can help your son"

"It's too late for that girl" The man ruffled her hair a bit and closed the door, her eyes began to fill with tears. she walked to the bed and sat looking around. Thinking what she could do to get out of there. She wiped her tears and frowned. Something will happen, something would get out of there.

* * *

 **Monday 7.00 pm**

The heartbreaking cries of Jane had ceased, resulting in a painful silence for Korsak. She did not react, did not speak staring at nothing in particular. Just let out the tears of her irritated eyes, he held her massaging her back. They were both sitting on the floor a few meters from the car, Jane's mind could only think of what would she do from now on without her. She had hoped that the kidnappers had been hidden her near Sofia. But now she knew it was not true and that her daughter was at the mercy of any madman out there. No, it could not be true. She could not be gone. Sure everything was a mistake.

She could not even think how her life would be like without her beautiful smile every morning, without watching herself in her eyes. Or without the warm and delicate touch of her hands on hers. She did not want to imagine how she will miss her interesting and misplaced facts. How would she be able to continue knowing that she wont hear her voice again? She did not resigned to never wait for her to come home awake every night when she had to work late, or go together to the station in the morning, take her a coffee to the morgue waiting only that beautiful smile that she had reserved only for her. She could never forgive her for never said to her how much she loved her. Not just once but every time it was going through her mind, now she wished she had said she loved her when she hugged her when she knew she would have a baby, She would have said she loved her when she shared the name they chose for their daughter or when she asked to marry her, she should have said yes immediately, she wanted to marry her because she loved her, that was the reason, she did it for a long time and had been sufficiently stupid and cowardly to let her pass, She could fully enjoyed her, her company and what they could have built together. So many times she had wanted to kiss her and she content herself. How many kisses were lost in the air when their eyes began to said what their lips dared not?

It could not be possible not to have a chance to caress her cheeks anymore, lying down beside her feeling safe with her only presence. She wished to have made her laugh more and suffer less. To show her and tell her how much she means to her. She didn't realize in the last thirteen years she became the center of her life, and now... the only thought of her hurt and that image where she seems asleep... shattered her soul second by second.

She felt helpless for being unable to do anything for her. Her last words echoed in her mind "with my life" she had said. She began to sob again at the thought that she was like that because she was protecting Sofia.

"Jane" Korsak whispered with irritated eyes, trying not to mourn and stay strong. The pain of losing Maura, who was like a daughter to him was unbearable, but think of Sofia alone and see the great detective, the woman who kicks ass and never dropped, so torn broke his soul "Listen."

"No..." she whispered between moans.

"Jane, come on, we must return to the house. You can not go on like this and..."she stopped to try to lift her but could not "Jane, come on. Or I'll have to call Frankie to come for you"

"I don't care" the grip was released and hid her head between her legs. "Do what you want Korsak just... leave me..." her cracking voice did nothing but wring the heart of Sargeant. But he did not obey. He took her using all his strength and practically dragged her to the seat on the car.

On the way to the house was in complete silence, at least for yhe silent sobs that Jane was trying to hide. When the vehicle stopped outside Jane closed her eyes tightly. She did not want to even look at it.

"Come on, talk to her parents" she finally nodded and decided to leave.

Just opened the door and all the eyes were fixed on her, she only managed to turn her face and pass without even looking at them . She did not want to break again not in front of them. When Jane left without speaking and Korsak stood at the entrance all eyes were fixed on him.

"What happened?" Angela asked, she knew they both too well. Korsak took a deep breath trying to gather the necessary strength to talk .

"It's Maura" he said at last .

* * *

 ** _Hi lovely readers! I'm updating because one guest asked me to do it in the spanish version of this fic. So thank you so much for doing it. I would like to know your name because it is the second time you do it right?_**

 ** _For the one who asked why I updated more often the other story it is because it was already written. And to update the english version it takes me a lot of time and effort, and honestly the first chapters I felt a little disappointed because some reviews._**

 ** _But for those who read this and like it, despite all the drama and the tragedy I will translate it until the end. We are in the middle of the story and I know there hasn't really been any true rizzles yet, but if you keep reading you'll see. So I promise if I have a good response or feedback I will try to update soon and with more frequency._**

 ** _Hope to read you soon and thank you so much to those who read and follow and specially leave a review. I really appreciate it._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **12 months ago...**_

 _Angela opened the door and immediately knew something smelled bad. Not because the smell to ravioli was bad, but both lasagna and ravioli had become "news" saucers. She knew that if she had been invited to dinner and had ravioli an important thing was to be announced. She left her coat and walked where Maura was in the kitchen._

 _"Goodnight Angela" Greeted her with a smile._

 _"I'm afraid Maura" She looked amused and surprised. "Why are you doing ravioli? What happened?"_

 _"We will tell you at dinner"_

 _"That scares me even more!" Maura could not help laughing._

 _"There is nothing to be scare about. I had already talked you about it a while ago" Angela frowned and walked to the table. She preferred take distance. When her daughter came down the hall and smiled at her kindly, her panic increased. She saw her walk over to where Maura was and whisper a few things in her ear._

 _"And Sofia?" Asked Angela_

 _"She is with Frankie" Jane said walking toward her._

 _When moments after dinner was served, none said a word._

 _"Well? Do not think to talk about? You're killing me!" Jane tried to swallow what remained in her mouth and looked at Maura who smiled quietly or so she seemed._

 _"Well ..." Jane began but she failed to get the words out. The two women sighed frustrated and Maura decided to tell her the reason without anesthesia._

 _"Jane and I are getting married" Jane coughed and Angela dropped her fork to the plate again._

 _"What?" she asked despite having heard perfectly well._

 _"Calm Ma, it has an explanation" Angela sighed._

 _"Why did you wait until marriage to tell me?" Both opened her mouth but no sound was emitted. "I knew it would happen sooner or later but ..."_

 _"No, Ma, now ..."_

 _"I just want you to be happy and I am not going to judge" she continued without hearing_

 _"No, Angela, is not what you think." Maura tried to explain with a nervous smile._

 _"Seriously, while there's love nothing else matters."_

 _"No!" They said in unison making her startling._

 _"No what? "_

 _"We will not get married because we love each other Ma" Jane began to explain._

 _"You remember I told you that I wanted to adopt Sofia?"_

 _"Ooohhh" she sighed."Well ... I think every word I said. And in any case you make a nice couple"_

 _"Thanks Ma" Jane said embarrassed. Maura laughed at her friend._

 _"I want Sofia to be able to have all the benefits of being my daughter, Just in case if something were to happen"_

 _"But... what if you know someone and want to get married?" Angela's eyes searched them but she only found the doctor's. But the voice of her daughter made her turn._

 _"If that happens we will fix it at the moment and will be explained to the person concerned. If that person does not accept that Maura is the other mother of my daughter, then that person wouldn't worthwhile" Angela smiled, in her mind passed many ideas that could offend her daughter in that moment, she decided keeping them inside and look at Maura, who saw Jane with a particular gleam in her eyes, one she had noticed for some time but had not been able to decipher. When Jane looked up and crossed her eyes with her friend, both smiled. Angela could see something else behind all this. And perhaps they had not even realized it yet. She decided to remain silent. She knew how reluctant to relations Jane was. But above all the fear of failure and the despair of the only thought of ruining her relationship with Maura should plunge her into a complete panic._

* * *

 _"Can I come in?" Jane's head peered through the door making Cavanaugh looked at her curiously._

 _"Of course , what happens Rizzoli?" She walked to stand in front of him and kept her hands in her pockets. Seeing Jane hesitating he continued. "Do you have any problem?"_

 _"No, I don't" she replied nervously. "I just wanted to announce you that Maura and I are getting married" she said it so fast that his head was barely able to comprehend._

 _"Excuse me?" Jane kept their lips sealed . "Do I understand you correctly? You and Dr. Isles are going to get married? " Jane knew she would not answer and nodded . Contrary to what she expected, Cavanaugh raised his eyebrows and turned to stare at his papers. "You will need days off for the honeymoon? " Jane's eyes was almost out of their sockets_

 _"Huh?! No, it's not necessary. I just thought it would be right to inform you" The man raised his head slightly and smiled._

 _"Yeah, well, thanks for considering it. It was time to formalize." Jane opened her mouth to speak but didn't said nothing, What did it matter? She had explained that their marriage was only because of Sofia at least 15 times in the last two days. Frankie had laughed saying it was just an excuse and Korsak just smiled saying "you must began with something". Nina only congratulated her and wished them good luck._

 _Sofia had hysterics screams and partying throughout the house, happy that at last Maura would really be her mom and nobody could tell her otherwise. She'd been so happy and had jumped on chairs and beds on their mothers, until fell rendered much time before dinner._

 _Maura's parents were a topic apart, because they took it with the typical solemnity of the Isles family._

 _"It is not what we expected from our only daughter, but we're happy for you and we are happy that Sofia will be legally our granddaughter." Maura had only smiled. And that was all that mattered._

* * *

 _"Do you want us to use the ring? " Jane asked one night before the civil union._

 _"What?" she was sleepy and thought had not heard correctly_

 _"We should use the ring. Not only for the ceremony. Don't you think?" She said looking at it._

 _"That's your decision" she answered_

 _"Isn't it too much the "I love you, Maura" you made write to it?" She smiled._

 _"Of course not . It's the truth Jane is not the first time I tell you so. Maybe you will have it more present and stop shooting yourself or throw you by bridges without thinking about anyone else" the brunette smiled and put it back in its box ,and she regretted of have put just her name and the date on which it was up to Maura._

* * *

 _Jane took Maura's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. It was not very attentive to what the man was saying before them. The only thought that crossed her mind was that what they were doing was crazy. She was coldly analyzing it, she was marrying her best friend so she could adopt her daughter._

 _Almost laughing at the thought of what kind of friends were able to do that. Probably not many. Her friendship with Maura went beyond any other. Because she loved her, adored her friend and knew she loved her aswell. Maybe not in a romantic way, but she loved her for sure. Perhaps that's why none of the men she had been with never filled her expectations. She was looking for a natural and sincere relationship as she had with her._

 _Her mind come back to the ceremony when she felt Maura's hands squeezing hers._ _She gave her a look of amused warning, knowing that Jane's mind had flown far away. The man continued talking and Jane put her ring on Maura's finger and she did the same to her. Moments after being allowed to kiss, they kiss on the cheek and hug, then turn around and sign._

 _When the ceremony ended, they left quietly accompanied by Angela, Frankie, Korsak and Sofia. All would go home, they had prepared a dinner to celebrate it was the beginning of the legal adoption of Sofi._

 _"And I also will be Isles? I will be Sofia Isles?" asked the girl joining hands in supplication._

 _"Sofia Rizzoli Isles" Jane corrected with a smile."You will not rid of being a Rizzoli so easily"_

* * *

 **Monday 7.30 pm**

Jane looked at the golden ring as its rotated on her finger, a tear reached it and she decided to took it off to observe it a moment, those words were more present than ever. And she had just remembered that they were near to the first anniversary. She reached for her phone to verify the date and effectively after midnight fulfill a year of that day. She would not pass away from her. Under any circumstances. She took her jacket and left the room swiftly. Crossing the room and after seeing her parents and Hope crying in the living room did not deign to stop or say a word.

"Where are you going?" asked Angela handkerchief in hand. "You can not go anywhere, not in your state" Jane started to get the jacket before taking the car keys.

"I'm going with Maura." She replied coming out at full speed. Korsak reached to take her by the arm before she took the vehicle.

"I will not let you go alone" Jane was about to protest. But then she understood and handed the keys to turn around and ride in the passenger seat.

They loaded the vehicle with fuel, would be at least six hours to reach where her body had been found. There would be no signal in much of the way, so they would be cut off for a couple of hours to the next town. Jane had commissioned Frankie the other suspects in her list and asked to send those names to Marissa to verify them and request immediate search of those who had violated the agreement.

* * *

 **Monday 11.40 pm**

Sofia walked toward the door, she sighed before saving the little paper discreetly in the pocket of her dress. She went and knocked softly.

"Barry" she called him "help me Barry" the man on the other side stood quietly listening Sofia's gasped. He opened the door and immediately found her on the floor breathing heavily. He took her in his arms frightened and walked to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom looking for something to help, found an inhaler and tried to apply it but the girl didn't respond.

She was still panting and beginning to lose consciousness. He hold her in his arms looking at some of his companions but there was no one in sight. He should call the boss and ask him what to do. Walking toward the exit, he took the phone and dialed but he did not answer. He decided to do what any human being would do. He ran with the baby girl in his arms and climbed into the truck. She kept trying to take air.

* * *

When minutes later arrived at the hospital, he begged the emergency staff to attend his daughter. A doctor came and a nurse took her in her arms. He followed them, he could not run the risk of Sofia speak to them or he will be lost.

They took her to a stretcher and placed her a mask. The doctor asked him to please wait outside until they could stabilize her. Despite denials, the man ended up out of the room. Sofia felt him left and opened her eyes abruptly. The nurse saw that look and immediately sounded familiar. She tried to remove the mask and sat.

"Wait" Said the girl without any obvious discomfort. She took the paper from her pocket and handed it to the nurse. "Call my mother. That man is not my father" The doctor and the nurse looked at each other. Doubting whether it might be a little game "Please. My name is Sofia, contact Jane Rizzoli of the Boston Police Department. She's my mother" She looked at the paper with a number and turned to make the call. When was about to leave. Barry came and hit her head, took Sofia and fled from there.

* * *

Jane had slept at least a couple of hours. Despite her attempts to stay awake, the monotony of the road and the silence between them had helped her fall into the arms of Morpheus. She awoke slowly somewhat confused. She looked from one side to another, was the same landscape that when she had fallen asleep.

"Where are we?"

"We're halfway there" he replied without taking his eyes off the road. Jane sighed and reached for her phone. She had no signal and had very low battery power. She put it back in her pocket and leaned back in her seat. "

* * *

Meanwhile in Boston, Frankie was waiting for Marissa arrived from time to time at the station. He had checked all the names that his sister had given him, but two. He had ready the files. He had just poured a cup of coffee when the phone on Jane's desk ran. Without hesitation he came and took it.

"Is that Jane Rizzoli's phone? " The whining voice of a woman was heard.

"Yes, but she's not here, who's looking for her? I'm her brother"

"It's just... I do not know how to say it" She was so nervous she could not speak.

"Do not worry. Just tell me how can I help?"

"A few minutes ago, a man came with a girl, she seemed to have asthma" Frankie's heart started beating so hard he thought he would faint . "The girl was faking, she handed me a paper with this number, she said the man was not his father and when I was about to call security he entered the cubicle and attacked me and the doctor. When we incorporate us he had left with the little girl"

"Wait a minute. Where are you now?"

"In Ogdensburg, Vermont" Frankie noted it. "I'm Susan Hughes, I'm working in the central hospital. I already warned the police but I should communicate with the child's mother"

"Can you describe her?" The woman briefly fell silent.

"Wavy brown hair was disheveled, wore a white dress with purple or something. But I remember perfectly well, her eyes were each of different color" Frankie could hardly believe what he was hearing, was she, this woman had just see Sofia . Just when Jane was out of town, but she was on her way to Vermont to recognize Maura's body, should be the two together, for sure.

"Thank you, please if you remember anything don't hesitate to call, I will be there in a couple of hours, I'm on my way over there" Just she hung and he attempted to communicate with his sister and with Korsak, but both were out of service.

* * *

"You put me in a big trouble!" Barry complained without taking the eyes off the road . "And I was worried about you!"

"Do not take me back to there! If you take me to my Ma, I will tell her you helped me, She will forgive you, I do not want to go back there" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry girl, but my family is at risk if I'm lose you. I hope you understand" Sofia looked out the window. Analyzing what was at her hand, she should have a chance to escape from there.

They were coming to where they had her prisoner. She would run to where she can. But fear came over her when she saw a man standing in the doorway, he was armed.

"Damn" Muttered Barry "Sofia, hide and do not go out from down there" She obeyed instantly hiding in the bottom of the passenger seat. She could not hear much more once Barry had left. She capped her ears to not hear the cries. She was frightened and began to think all that was a really bad idea. She heard a sound, recognized it. She knew what it was and began to tremble with fear. When everything went quietly removed her hands from her ears and poked her head out to see. In that moment a man she didn't know climbed into the car without saying a word, turn on the vehicle and began to move at full speed.

* * *

Korsak stopped at a gas station. Jane awoke with the station lights in her eyes. Again the dream had won.

"We must refuel" He said getting off the car. Jane nodded and stood up to get out and stretch her legs. She stepped away and took her phone. A notification with 34 missed calls from Frankie made the dream dissipated completely. She sought Korsak with her eyes and saw him talking on the phone. Perhaps he had any news. When the Sergeant hung up she approached quickly to him. "Come on, we have to be there soon"

"What happened?" Jane's eyes demanded an explanation but Korsak preferred not to share with her what he was told"

"We must fill out the paperwork Jane" She felt discouraged.

"I was there calling Frankie. I do not know what happened and at the police station don't know it either. He just left the files to Marissa and left" she mark her brother's cell phone again. "It's out of area"

"Take it easy" he said taking her arm. "He will contact us. Now we better come soon to Potsdam, we only have a few hours left" Jane nodded and quietly walked to the car.

* * *

 ** _Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews and comments, I promised I'll be here often if I had good response and here I am,. I will not update everyday but as quickly as I can. And I wanted to show you and thank you by updating soon. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll be waiting for your reviews. Read you soon :)_**


End file.
